RYBWN
by Oturan Namikaze
Summary: A tribute to Monty Oum. At Beacon Academy, young Huntsmen and Huntresses are taught and trained to protect the people and maintain the peace for all of Remnant's inhabitants. But there are enemies in the shadows binding their time, and secrets are being kept from the world. Follow the story of five students as they begin their journey to change the world. Secret Pairing for now
1. Orange Trailer

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, the ones who do are Masashi Kishimoto and Monty Oum/Rooster Teeth. I also don't own any other anime, its characters, or abilities that might appear in this story except for any OC's that will appear. And so, without delay… Sit back, relax and enjoy the story._**

People Talking – "Red like roses fills my dreams."

People Thinking – _'White is cold and always yearning.'_

People Talking w/ Technology – **"Black the beast descends from shadows."**

Messages/Email/Etc. – Yellow beauty burns gold.

Places/Locations/Technique Names – **Orange endures the ultimate test.**

Chapter 1 – Orange Trailer

 ** _"Being hurt inevitably breeds feelings of hatred towards your attacker. But when we hurt others, we have to deal with their hatred for us, and our own feelings of guilt. Knowing what it feels like to be hurt is exactly why we try to be kind to others."_**

"Here you go sir. One jasmine dragon tea with a splash of orange." A waitress with long light-brown hair said with a smile as she placed the cup on the table in front of her customer, who looked up at her and returned a smile of his own. The customer was a male teenager who looked to be around seventeen with wild spiky blonde hair and azure blonde eyes, and on both of his cheeks were three lines that looked like whiskers though she could tell they weren't. He was wearing a long-sleeve black shirt that had two silver lines going down the shirt, black combat pants that had two interconnecting belts that had one small pouch and one cartridge resting on each hip. She noticed that he had orange and black gauntlets on his hands, while on his lower back were two large, pole-like objects. Resting on the back of his chair was a long-sleeved orange coat with gray shoulder areas and black buttons on the sleeves that seemed to keep them tied together.

"Thank you." The teenager replied before placing down his Scroll and picked up the teacup before bringing it to his lips. Taking a sip of it the drink, he looked up at the girl and nodded his head. "It's delicious."

"I'm happy to hear that sir, let me know if you need anything else." The girl replied while bowing her head, revealing a pair of curled horns on her head. Raising her head, she flashed him one last smile before spinning around and walking away from his table.

The male teenager let out a chuckle as he watched the girl walk away, before glancing around the room to study the interior of the café and noticed a black haired girl around his age who had been reading a book until now and was now making her way outside, stopping to thank the owners first before leaving. It was one of the best places in Vale to come and relax due to its peaceful atmosphere, and the best part was the equality that it showed all of its customers.

There are two species that existed in the land of Remnant, the first were humans like him and the others were beings known as Faunus, people who had animal appendages or characteristics. Of course, since the two were so different conflict was bound to occur between the two even though there were many on both sides that desired peace, himself included… well as they say, there was always that one group in the crowd. But that was why he liked this café so much, here there was no conflict and it was run by a Faunus and Human duo.

His thoughts came to a halt as he heard a familiar ringtone coming from his Scroll, it was sung by a famous singer that he, his best friend and her younger sister listened to all the time so it was easy to identify who was the caller. Shaking his head a few times, he lifted up the Scroll to see the image of a girl with red-tinted black hair and silver eyes on the screen. Pressing the answer button, Naruto lifted the phone to his ear. "Hey Ruby. What's up?"

 **"Hey Naruto! How're ya doing? Excited for tomorrow?"** A voice replied in an excited tone.

Naruto pulled the Scroll away from his ear at the loud voice, "Tone it down a little Ruby. My volume isn't even that high and yet my ears are ringing."

 **"Very funny! You sound just like my sister. Man, I can't believe you and Yang get to go to Beacon Academy while I'm stuck at Signal."** Ruby's voice replied with a tone that practically stated that she was pouting. **"It's so not fair."**

The teen couldn't help but laugh a little as he nodded his head, raising his cup again as he continued drinking his tea. "Well it's not like you won't be joining us. You just have two years left until then, and it will be your turn before you know it."

 **"But even so, you guys will be so far ahead of me…"** Placing down the now empty teacup, Naruto went quiet for a few second as he heard the girl go silent after that.

"Maybe so, but look at it this way…" A small grin grew on his face as Naruto leaned back in his seat, "You won't have to deal with Yang's awful puns for the next few years."

 **"… Pffft, hahahaha!"** Naruto's grin grew as he continued to hear Ruby laugh through the Scroll, **"You are so lucky she didn't hear you say that!"**

"Maybe, so is your dad still telling her the 'What not to do while at Beacon' list again?"

 **"Well he was when I left,"** Ruby let out another sigh making Naruto raise an eyebrow at her comment, **"I'm heading over to the Dust Shop for some new ammunition and the newest edition of Hunter's Magazine. Last thing I saw was her trying not to fall asleep."**

"I swear she's just like Master Qrow," Getting up from his seat, Naruto rested the Scroll on his shoulder as he put on his coat. "But hey, just something for you to look forward too, huh Rubes?"

 **"Ugh, don't remind me! I get enough from him about working with everyone and all that junk."** Ruby whined causing Naruto to laugh, **"Hey why are you laughing!"**

"It's just always funny to see how innocent you are. Being a Huntress means you'll have to learn to work with others," The blonde finished putting on his coat and reached back to secure the poles on his lower back. "That was one of the first things your uncle taught us remember? Speaking of the perverted drunk, wasn't he going to stop by your house for a big dinner for Yang?"

 **"Yeah, in an hour or so. He won't be staying long though because he's got work to do and needs to leave immediately."** Ruby replied before letting out a little yelp, **"Oh that's right, do you want to join us? I mean you're going to Beacon too and everyone would love to see you… I mean, if you aren't going to be with your dad or anything…"**

"Sounds like fun, count me in. My dad is busy right now so I doubt I'll see him before tomorrow." Taking out several credits from one of his pockets, Naruto started walking over to the cashier desk, where the waitress from earlier was now stationed. "Hold on a second Ruby."

"Are you leaving sir?"

"Yeah, thank you guys for the tea. It was delicious." Naruto replied to the girl as he handed several of the credits over to the female Faunus, who counted the credit before looking up at the man in surprise.

"But this is way more than what you owe."

Naruto waved his hand a few times as she tried to hand some of the money back to him, "Don't worry about it. I'm a fan of places like this. I want to come back here during my days off."

"T-Thank you." The girl replied as she bowed her head, "Have a nice day sir. I hope you decide to come again soon."

"Count on it, maybe I'll bring my friends with me next time." Naruto said as he made his way outside, stopping at the door when he noticed some damage was done to the entrance and then shifted his gaze to the rest of the café while taking notice to other wrecked areas. Naruto narrowed his eyes a bit before continuing outside and brought the Scroll back to his ear, "Sorry about that Ruby."

 **"No problem, so you're at that café, right? Do you want me to meet you there?** Ruby asked, though Naruto didn't answer right away as he noticed a group of variously dressed men who were all carrying pipes and other makeshift weapons several yards in front of him. Slyly shifting his gaze to his right as he walked passed them, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he watched them walk towards the café. **"Um Naruto? Is everything okay?"**

"I don't know… but probably not." Naruto replied as he watched the group walk into the café, the one leading the group smirking as he kicked the door open. "Ruby I'll have to call you back, something just came up."

 **"Do you need help? I can be there in no time with my Semblance."** Ruby offered but Naruto shook his head.

"I'll be fine, you just wait at the Dust Shop and I'll be there in a bit." Spinning his body around completely to face the café, Naruto clenched one of his gauntlet fists tightly with a small grin. "Stay out of trouble until I get there. Last thing we need is for you to get arrested or something."

 **"Hey! What's that supposed to mea-"** Ruby was cut off as Naruto ended the call and put his Scroll away. Despite saying it as a joke Naruto knew that like her older sister, Ruby had a tendency to get into trouble even if she wasn't trying to.

"Now then," Naruto moved his arms behind his back and hidden rectangular compartments opened up along the sides of the gauntlets to reveal a large joint, which the poles behind his back attached themselves to instantly as soon as the gauntlets got close. Bring his arms outward the poles spun in a complete circle before locking themselves into place along his arms, two blades emerging from the outside of poles seconds later. "Time to kick some ass."

 **(Meanwhile)**

The sound of breaking glass and flying debris could be heard throughout the café as various members of the group of thugs wrecked up the place. In a corner of the café the employees, a mix of Humans and Faunus including the waitress that served Naruto, were sitting together in a bunch while then men destroyed the tables, chairs and other furniture. Both the manager and the owner, a female Human with dirty blond hair and male Faunus with violet hair and pointed ears, knelt protectively in front of another crying waitress.

"Our boss told you two freaks, didn't he? That if you don't pay the protection money you owe us we might not be able to save it from some... unfortunate accident." The supposed leader of the gang said as he walked up to the group with a red machete in hand. "He doesn't like being ignored, especially by a bunch of freaks and traitors."

"We told you all that we don't want any trouble and the money will ready soon. Why are you guys doing this?" The manager called out as she glared at the man.

The man let out laugh as he walked closer to the group, lifting up his blade until its tip was under the male Faunus' chin. "To be honest our boss don't really care about the money. Its just you idiots need to understand that we don't like having trash like this in our turf, or anyone who associates with them."

The horned waitress watched in horror as three of the men took their weapons and continued to destroy everything in their cafe, breaking things in the little restaurant. Several of the younger employees behind her in fear as the men broke everything they could. She had a feeling that something like this would happen, but not something on this magnitude. Throughout the years many incidents between the Faunus and Humans, more so with the Faunus group of extremists lately. They were originally a peaceful protest group that she had been a part of, but it changed and their actions had become corrupt and turned into acts of terrorism. She had broken away from the group before it officially changed and had thought that she had finally found a place that could accept the coexistence between them… maybe she was wrong….

As the leader moved over to the register smashed the drawer open, the damaged entrance to the shop cracked and shattered as a projectile flew through the air and slammed into one of the men. He was sent crashing into the wall before sliding down to the floor unconscious, making everyone stop what they were doing to look at him and then towards the door. They were surprised to see a single person standing in front of the door, staring hard into the café.

The waitress let out a little gasp as she recognized Naruto, "It's him!"

"Who the hell are you kid?" The leader spoke up as he moved away from the register, gathering together with the rest of his group as they positioned themselves around the blonde. "Do you have any idea who you're messing with?"

"Not really, I'm just a simple guy who likes to hang out with friends, chew bubblegum and kick some ass." This made a few eyebrows raise as Naruto brought his arms up with a smirk as he clenched his fists, "Unfortunately for you guys I don't have any bubblegum and I made plans to hang out with my friends later, so guess what that means."

All of the thugs looked at him in anger, while it was the leader who spoke up first. "Big talk kid, now beat it before yo-" He didn't get a chance to finish his threat as Naruto closed the difference between the two and punched him hard in the face, sending him flying back to join his unconscious comrade.

Shifting his gaze around to look at the remaining thugs, Naruto's smirk widened. "So then, whose next?"

One of the reacted quickly and let out a yell before swinging his bat down at Naruto, who brought his arm back which made the bladed guard spin outward and successfully blocked the attack. This seemed to signal the others to move as they attacked Naruto at the same time, but the blonde had expected this as he kicked the first thug's feet from under him before flipping him over his shoulder at the incoming men. With a flick of his arms, Naruto had spun the bladed guard outward before bringing them back into position and charged forward at the airborne thug with a fist pulled back. The punch made contact to the thug's torso but it was soon followed by the sounds of a gun being fired and he was sent flying back, colliding with another thug along the way. Another thug was shocked to see smoke emanating from the pole tip next to Naruto's fist, but he didn't have time to think about it as the blond charged at him next and delivered three successful blows to his chest followed by a roundhouse kick to the jaw.

After a few minutes the leader managed to regain consciousness and was shocked to see that Naruto was defeating his men one by one, "But this is impossible! How could one kid do this?!"

Grabbing onto the incoming arm of the next thug with the opposite hand, Naruto spun himself over the man's shoulder before flipping him into the air. Spinning his bladed guards outward to smack the thug several times in the ribs, Naruto ended the assault by bringing the weapon down on the man's head which sent him crashing to the ground. Naruto scanned around the room quickly as he rotated his weapons back into place, before noticing that the leader had regained consciousness.

Naruto spun his body around and started walking towards the man with a cool expression on his face, "… You are the only one left, so I suggest you don't try anything."

"Y-You little shit. You must be really stupid to not know who you're dealing with!" The leader grunted as he glared up at Naruto, "I'm a member of the gang in charge of this turf. Beating us has only signed your own death warrant when our boss finds out!"

"… Then why make him wait?" Naruto replied making the man's eyes widen before he felt his collar being grabbed and lifted into the air so he was staring at Naruto face to face. "Tell me where this guys is and I'll go there personally."

"Ha, you really have a dea-UGH!?"

Naruto cut him off once again with a blow to the gut, "I didn't ask for your opinion, now talk."

"Grrr… Fine, he's at the warehouses. Number 4." As soon as the words left his mouth Naruto let the man go and his body fell to the floor, "I-I hope… he make you suffer…!?" Suddenly he felt a sharp pain went through his head before everything went black.

Lifting his fist from the man's head, Naruto turned his head to look at the employees. "Are you guys alright? Sorry for the mess."

"It's alright. Thank you for your help." The male Faunus said as he and the others stood up, "These guys have been harassing us since we opened this place up… I guess its too much to ask for people like us to be left in peace."

"Don't say that Raymond," The woman placed a hand on his shoulder with a frown.

"Paula…"

"Yeah Boss, this is one of the best places I've ever worked." One of the chefs, a Human, stated with a smile as he looped an arm around another chef with had a curled tail.

Naruto could only smile as he watched the employees try to cheer up their boss, before spinning around and making his way to the ruined entrance. Turning his head to look back at the group as he walk, "You might want to call the cops on these guys. And be sure to keep this place around, I want another meal when I come back here in the future."

"Hold on a minute kid!" Raymond called out as he watched Naruto continued out, "Don't tell me you're really going to see their boss?! You'll be killed!"

"Not gonna happen. Because I made a promise a long time ago…" Naruto replied as he walked out of the café, everyone watching in awe as he disappeared from their sight. "Until I become a famous Huntsmen I refuse to die."

 **RYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWN**

"Where the hell are those guys?" A rough voice called out followed by the sound of meat being chewed on. The voice belonged to a large man wearing a fancy white suit that seemed a size too small for him, and a goatee on his face that was covered in grease and chicken wings. The warehouse had been modified with a bar off to the side while several boxes, crates and tables were spread throughout the area. The boss himself was sitting on a highly decorated couch with his legs kicked up on the table.

"Come down Boss, I'm sure they'll be here soon." A man next to him with slicked back hair said, "It's not like they would have any issue with them, no one would dare go against you."

"Maybe so, but those idiots know I don't like being kept waiting. They get the money or destroy the place, either way it shouldn't take this long." The boss grunted as he took a sip of red wine from a glass resting on the table in front of him, "Though I prefer they destroy that café, stinkin' Faunus thinking they have a right to act like people."

"Very true Boss." Another of his lackeys exclaimed from the bar.

Suddenly a man came running into the warehouse with sweat falling down his face, "Boss! Boss!"

"What is it? Why are you shouting?"

"T-The guys you sent to the café…"

The large man raised an eyebrow at that, swirling the wine in his glass. "What about them?"

"They just got arrested! And there's a guy outside that said he's the one who beat them all before coming here!" The now scared lackey said as he watched the man shatter the wine glass in his hand.

"What did you say?! Who would dare go again me, Kaito Rojack?" Kaito shouted before they heard the sounds of the warehouse door exploding and turned to see Naruto walking in while holding an injured, unconscious man in one of his hands before dropping him to the floor.

"Sorry to interrupt, but your doormen were very rude. I asked to see you and one guys runs inside while this guy tried to kill me." Naruto said as he walked over the body towards the table where Kaito and his men were located. Several of Kaito's men were now pointing their guns at Naruto as he continued to walk towards their boss, who held his hand up to halt them.

"… You've got some serious balls thinking you can just walk in here after saying you attacked my men, got them arrested and blew a hole in my door." A large vein was seen twitching on the side of Kaito's forehead, "Give me one reason why I should just kill you now."

Naruto crossed his arms as he kept his gaze on the man, "Because you can't."

"Cocky little brat." Kaito replied.

"Not cocky, just telling the truth. Those weapons your men have are deadly but they're older models, meaning by the time they are about to pull the trigger I will have already beaten you all." Naruto explained making the men tense up, only for the blond to hold up his hands to show the gauntlets and nothing else. "Now relax because I am not here to fight… if I don't have to that is. I only came here to talk, well more like accept your surrender."

"Oh really now." The large man let out a laugh that was echoed by his men.

"That's right. You will agree to stop harassing that café and any other business in the area that are related to Faunus in anyway. And that includes them being Faunus friendly."

Kaito had a smug look on his face, "Or else what. Sorry to say kid but even if you try to play the hero that doesn't mean you'll come out of here the winner. The real world doesn't work that way."

"Maybe not, but that's exactly why people like me exist. To make the impossible possible for others to live in peace."

"… Hmmm, interesting. You've got spunk kid. How'd you like to work for me?" Kaito offered with the smug grin still on his face, "I mean it wouldn't get you off the hook for what you've done but you'd still be alive."

"Really, you're offering me a job?" Naruto replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't get me wrong, I could just have you killed here. And I have no intention of letting you or those Faunus lovers go free after all you've done. But if you managed to take out all those guys then you must be tough." Kaito said as he held out his hand with his the wet grease still apparent on his fingers. "The pay is good and you get to live, a win-win if you ask me."

Naruto was silent as he walked closer to the man, his lackeys smirking as they seemed to know what the blonde's answer would be. Raising one of his gauntlet hands towards the man, Kaito grew curious as Naruto let out a laugh while his actually moved passed the offered appendage. "… Sorry but I'm not interested."

"Huh?"

Naruto's smile grew large before he moved his hand directly in front of Kaito's face and opened his hand wide to reveal his palm to the man, whose eyes widened as he saw a glowing circle in the center. He didn't have time to think about it as the glowing circle grew brighter and a burst of green energy slammed into his face, sending him crashing through his chair and into the wall creating a giant hole with his legs sticking out. His men watched as the boss let out a groan before snapping their heads to look at Naruto who brought his hands out. Seconds later the weapons he had behind his back detached themselves and spun into his hands with the blades of the outer side of his grip.

"Are you all just going to stand there?" Naruto taunted while raising his swords near his head.

All the men around him charged forward which only made Naruto smile before holding his swords and with a complete spin of his heels, created a small gust of wind that knocked several of the men away. Dashing forward, Naruto ducked under the gun of one man before doing a front-flip sending the back of his foot into the man's face, the force making him fall on to his back. Naruto used him as a springboard and leaped at the next two men, spinning slightly as he slashed through their weapons before slamming the flat end of his blades into their temples making them fall to the ground instantly. Several of the men pointed their guns at Naruto as he landed before opening fire on him, but the blonde was quick in using his swords to deflect the bullets and charged forward as he continued knocking the shells away. More and more of Kaito's henchmen fell to Naruto's assault be it by his kicks or his swords, though the blond made sure not to leave any fatal injuries.

"Damn you!" Naruto darted his head to the left in time to see a much larger man with a club holding the weapon above his head. Quickly Naruto did a midair backflip to dodge the attack before positioning the tip of one of his swords below him before using his body weight to spin his body to face the large man as he landed, charging forward with his weapons ready to strike. But the bulky man was ready as he swung his weapons again into the swords, stopping Naruto in his tracks as he could the muscle power behind the attack. Taking a step back Naruto and the man traded blows as they tried to strike the other down, the large man getting a good strike to Naruto's side that made him stagger for a few seconds but Naruto quickly managed to recover his stance. But that moment had left an opening for the man as he used his club knocked one of the swords out of Naruto's hand. "You mine now! HAAGGH!"

To the man's surprise however Naruto didn't stop smiling even as the man's club drew close to his head, instead the blond held out his hand towards the flying sword, which seemed to halt in midair before soaring towards Naruto's hand. The sword collapsed in on itself before splitting into two parts and folded over the top end with the gun barrel, Naruto spun the transformed weapon halfway to change his grip with the barrel end now pointing at the bulky man's stomach, "… Boom."

Pulling the trigger, a bright red bullet flew out of the gun and into the man's stomach causing a small explosion upon impact. The explosion sent the man flying into the bar, leaving a smirking Naruto to stare at the remaining men who were now shaking as they look at him. With a swipe of his hand, Naruto transformed his remaining sword into a gun as well before shifting his stance with both guns pointing at the men, tilting on of them upwards to beckon the men to come at him. The first one to respond to Naruto's taunt gripped the sword in his hand tightly as he charged forward with the remaining men following his lead. Raising one of the guns above his head, Naruto blocked the attack and kick the man away before pointing the gun at the remaining men. With a quick rapid fire, the blonde released a fury of ammunition at the men's weapons knocking them out of their hands.

"What the hell?"

"All of that in an insta-"

He didn't get to finish as Naruto jumped in the middle of the group and slammed the barrel into the man's head. Naruto didn't stop there as he turned his attention to the next guy and sidestepped a punch aiming for his head, raising one of his guns at the attacker before firing multiple explosive rounds into his chest. Jumping onto the man's chest, Naruto turned and hopped on several other men before kicking the final man in the chest. Watching the men collapse to the floor, Naruto took notice to the remaining men that were still standing and let out a small grunt.

"Time to blow you all away."

The wind around Naruto started to pick up and turn a slight green color as he changed the position of his guns, having them overlap one another while that his arms were crossed in front of his chest. The green wind flowed into the barrels as Naruto smirked at the men, before preforming a quick spin as he fired two shots from his gun. The spin caused the two large green spiraling bullets to fly towards the men at opposite directions, but they hit there marks as the collided with each other in the center of the group, forming a large tornado of green wind. The tornado quickly started to pick up the men one by one, as well as the ones that had fallen already, causing them to crash into each other and other objects that the twister had picked up. Naruto waited a few seconds before pointing one of his guns at the twister and fired a blue bullet at the twister. The blue bullet flew into the tornado and seconds later the cyclone exploded with a giant column of ice erupted from the center and caused the large number of bodies to go flying in random directions.

Naruto stood there at the center of the warehouse, looking around as he observed the damage done to the place and the thugs lying unconscious around him. Suddenly he heard the sound of something heavy and metallic make contact with the ground to his left making him turn to see a large robotic suit walking towards him. It had rocket launchers and other varieties of weaponry on its arms, which had regular-looking hand and legs, and on the torso of the robot was a glass casing that seemed to be the cockpit of the robot… and Kaito was inside it.

"How do you like this ya little shit? Thanks to some connections I managed to sneak out one of Altas' newest creations," Kaito shouted through the robot's speakers before letting out a cynical laugh. "It might be a prototype but this thing can bend steel with its hands alone!"

"… Just great, looks like Ruby is gonna have to wait a little longer." Naruto muttered, getting a bad feeling as he said that. _'I really hope she doesn't do something stupid and reckless...'_

 **(At From Dust Till Dawn)**

 _'I wonder how much longer Naruto is gonna take?'_ Ruby thought to herself as she flipped the page of the magazine in her hands, listening to music on her headphones as she read the latest article. After the call Ruby had continued her way to the Dust Shop, reaching it just as the sky turned dark, and decided to skim through the latest Weapon Magazine as she waited. _'Dad should be getting dinner ready soon and Yang will…?'_ Feeling someone grab onto her shoulder, Ruby's hood fell off her head as her body was spun around roughly to face a man wearing a black suit and red sunglasses. Staring at the man in confusion until he pointed at his ears, which she took as a sign to remove her headphones, "Yes?"

"I said put your hands in the air, now!" The man threated as he towered over the redheaded girl.

"Are you…" Ruby raised an eyebrow as she studied his 'intimidating' figure, "Robbing me?"

"YES!"

"Oooohhh…" A look of understanding on Ruby's face as she nodded her head, "Hyah!"

"Wha-"

He didn't get to finish as Ruby delivered a surprise attack that sent him sailing towards the front of the store where an orange haired man was leaning over a glass counter. The man was wearing black bowler hat with a red band, a red-lined white suit, black gloves and long black pants and black shoes. Glancing to the fallen man, he looked over at another henchmen and motioned for him to go.

The henchmen nodded his head before closing in on Ruby and pointed his gun at her, "Freeze!"

Ruby only smirked as she reached behind her back and grabbed onto the red object under her cloak.

 **(Back to Naruto)**

 _'Who am I kidding? She's Yang's sister so of course something is gonna happen!'_ Naruto thought to himself as his head fell forward comically, "Yang will be pissed if something happens to Ruby, or very proud of the chaos her sister will cause… probably the second."

"Hey, don't you fuckin ignore me!" Kaito shouted as he made the giant robot charge at the blonde with one of its fists raised high in the air.

Naruto took a large leap back as he dodged the robotic fist, which slammed into the ground as created a large crater upon impact. The blonde let out a whistle as he observed the damage created by the robot, "Those people at Atlas certainly know how to create a weapon. If only they weren't so terrible when it came to actually knowing how to relax and lose the attitudes."

"Now do you see the power I've got? I'm gonna make you a smear on the warehouse ceiling." Kaito said as the robot rose to its feet again, though its movements were very slow.

The only answer the greasy man got was a smirk before Naruto flicked his wrists with a tight grip still on the guns, causing them to straighten themselves and the blades to emerge. But Naruto wasn't done as he brought the blunt sides of the swords together, the two have quickly locking to one another before the blades extended farther. The gun barrels moved until they were pointing up the giant blade as the two handles opened up and wrapped around one another. As soon as the weapon finished its transformation, Naruto spun the large zanbato above his head several times before pointing it diagonally to the ground with both of his hands on the handle.

"Time to finish this," Naruto dashed at the robot with his sword in a piercing motion, causing the robot to take a step back as Naruto charged right passed it… slashing off one of its arms in the process. Kaito let out a roar at this before hitting several buttons on the control pad, making several of the robot's weaponry compartments open up before dozens of missiles were fired at the blonde. Naruto held his sword up with both hands as he readied himself, charging forward and cutting through the first missile before moving onto the next. Each missile destroyed created small explosions followed by large clouds of smoke, but that didn't halt Naruto's actions as he turned his attention to the remaining missiles and finished them off with several explosions.

"Not bad you little shit... But still!" Kaito shouted as the robot landed in front of Naruto, having jumped a great height to close the distance between them. Naruto sidestepped and barely deflected several of Kaito's attacks before getting kicked in the chest and was sent flying back.

Naruto skidded across the ground and came to a stop a good distance away from Kaito's robot, his sword stabbing into the ground next to him. Lifting his head up a bit, he let out a low laugh before he did a quick star kip to get back onto his feet. Reaching out to the handle on his sword, Naruto grabbed onto the hilt tightly before he surprisingly gave it several good twists that made the sword let out a sound similar to a motorcycle's gear shifting. The sword began to glow several colors while Naruto's body was covered in a yellow-orange hue, which made Kaito make his robot take a step back in shock.

"You're not getting away!" Naruto shouted as he seemed to vanish from Kaito's sight, only to appear directly in front of him with the glowing red sword in his hand. With a slash of his sword Naruto cut off one of the robotic legs, a large explosion erupting from his sword as soon as it made contact. "If you think this shitty robot can keep up with me…!" The sword's color changed from red to blue as Naruto continued his assault, this time the slashes created several discharges of icicles that destroyed more of the robot. The assault didn't stop there as it turned green and Naruto's attacks actually ripped large portions the machine apart with strong blasts of wind, and Naruto changed the color of his sword back to red as he positioned the sword across his chest for one last attack. "Then you're out of your fucking mind!"

Kaito could only scream as Naruto's sword drew closer to the cockpit before it made contact, the force of the explosion blowing up the remains of the machine while sending Kaito's smoking, burnt body crashing into a wall several yards away. Naruto watched as Kaito's body slide down to the ground before it went limp, and turned away from the man while dismissing the aura around him with a swing of his sword. Taking one last glance around the warehouse, Naruto quickly confirmed that there was no one else standing beside him. Nodding to himself the blond deactivated his weapons and returned them to their dormant states, before reaching into his back pocket and pulled out his Scroll.

Pressing several buttons, Naruto moved the Scroll to his ear. "… Hello Police? Yeah I'd like to report there's been a disturbance at Warehouse 4… Yeah, there was a large battle and some explosions. I'm not sure what's going on but one of the men inside is Kaito Rojack… Yes, that's right. The wanted criminal that's been harassing the area lately… Me? I'm no one, just an anonymous caller. Thank you, good-bye."

Ending the call before any more could be said, Naruto put his Scroll away and look around. "This is my only warning to you lot so listen up! NEVER mess with ANY Faunus or their businesses again. Or I will come back." Naruto spun his body around and started heading towards the exit, but quickly came to a halt when a thought came to mind.

 **RYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWN**

"It's getting late Remi." Paula said to the sheep girl waitress as they and Raymond closed up the café, not that they had many things to do after the police arriving to arrest the thugs and then cleaning up the destruction they had created. One by one the employees left for the day, each having mixed feelings about what had happened earlier, until the only ones remaining was Remi, Raymond and Paula. "You've been through a lot today, go home and get some rest."

"But Paula, I'm fine." Kiki replied with a weak smile only to feel a hand pat her head, making her look behind her to see Raymond's smile.

He started to ruffle her hair a bit, which made her pout as she tried to push his hand off. "Go home Remi, this café is closing up for the night and we need all of our workers at their best tomorrow."

"… Boss."

"Paula and I will take care of the rest," Raymond started as he removed his hand from the girl's head, before he walked passed his fellow Faunus towards the back office. "You've got a lot on your to think about anyways."

Paula watched Raymond disappear into the back before turning to Remi, "We'll see you tomorrow. Good night Remi."

"Yeah… Good night." Remi finally said before going into the back to change into her regular outfit. Once she finished doing that, the girl made her way out of the café and started walking away, but not before turning back to glance at the ruined outside entrance to the café. She slowly turned around and let out a sigh as she kept her head low, "Just when I thought I finally found a nice place to work…Ah?!"

Remi was cut off guard as a gust of wind picked up in front of her, making her close her eyes while bringing a hand up to her face. After a few seconds the wind finally died down and Remi was finally able to open her eyes, and as she did her body froze in shock. A large pile of gems and multiple stacks of Liens were several feet away from her, with a small note attached to it. With a shaky hand Remi reached out and grabbed the note, opening it up quickly before scanning through the letter. Her eyes widen seconds later before she spun around and ran back into the café, the note in her hand falling to the ground as she went into the building.

The open note landed on the ground, with two sentences writing down on it. 'Here's some money to compensate for all the damage. Make sure this place sticks around for a long time to come.'

 **(Meanwhile)**

On one of the rooftops above the café, Naruto watched Remi reemerge with Paula and Raymond behind her. The Faunus and Human owners stared at the money in shock while Remi went over to the note and brought it back to them, handing it over to Paula who read the note silently. He could see her body start to tremble before falling to her knees and continued to watch in silence as she started to cry while the other two went to her side.

"Well, looks like my work here is done." Naruto said with a smile before closing his eyes as he started to turn, "Now I need to go meet up with Ruby before she does something that gets her in trouble."

"An interesting thought, but I'm afraid you're too late for that."

Naruto's body froze as he heard the male voice speak up, his face paled as he turned around fully to see a middle-aged man with gray hair standing several feet away from him with his hands resting on a cane. He was wearing an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest, green undershirt with a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it over it, long dark-green pants and black trouser shoes. This man was Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy and a famous Huntsman known throughout the world… but to Naruto he had another name.

"H-H-Hey Dad." Naruto finally said with a shaky hand held up in greeting, "W-What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Ms. Glynda?"

"Oh we just have some business to take care of here, and I'm currently heading over to the police station where Glynda is now." The man's brown eyes could be seen over his shaded glass spectacles he wore and were reflecting the amusement towards Naruto. "But I heard some reports about a commotion taking place at one of the warehouses involving a wanted criminal and his gang. Apparently some of the ones who regained consciousness were muttering things like green tornadoes and exploding swords… Any idea what that is about?"

"Uummmm… No?" Naruto replied as he thought about what his father was probably thinking.

"I see. Well I suppose I won't need to bother you about it any further. Now, why don't you and I head over to the police station together?" Ozpin offered as he motioned for Naruto walk with him, "I believe a certain friend of yours is waiting for you there… if Glynda hasn't started already."

"A friend…!?" With a loud smack as his palm made contact to his face, Naruto let out a sigh. "Damn it Ruby."

"Yes indeed, Ruby Rose. From what I saw she is an excellent fighter and she certainly has a very familiar style of using her weapon."

Naruto let out an awkward laugh as he rubbed the back of his head, "She certainly has talent… Is it okay if I go with you to see her?"

"… I don't see any problem with that, though it can't be too long since we all have to prepare ourselves for tomorrow. You and many other students are starting their first days at Beacon and I prefer no one fall asleep… again." Ozpin chuckled as Naruto walked up to him with a pout.

"One time! That was one time!" Naruto grumbled before crossing his arms, "So Ms. Glynda is with Ruby right now… does that mean-?"

"She is currently waiting for you to show up as well to receive punishment, and you do know that you'll have to start calling her Professor Goodwitch as soon as you arrive at Beacon tomorrow."

"Y-Yeah, or else." The blonde couldn't help but shiver as he started to follow after his father as they walked towards the rooftop's door. He had terrified thoughts on what the woman would probably do to him for causing trouble, it was something he feared since he was a child… not that it was as bad as back then, but still, you never want to be on the receiving end of her riding crop.

"But despite all this Naruto, you did very well." Ozpin said making Naruto snap his head to look at him in surprise, but the man didn't stop looking ahead as he continued to walk. "Make sure you always hold onto those beliefs of yours, no matter what happens."

"… Thanks Dad." Naruto replied with a large smile as he sped up to walk alongside his father rather than behind him, the end of his cloak fluttering as Naruto quickened his pace.

 **RYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWN**

 _So here it is, the first chapter to my own NarutoXRwby crossover. I've been thinking of doing this for a while and originally I was going to way for Volume 3 to finish but I decided to go for it. I don't have a guarantee on who Naruto will be paired with except that Pyrrha and Nora won't be choices, the former being because I have a special plan in mind for her and the other because she is going to be paired up with Ren. Anyway like always with all of my works be sure to leave some nice reviews, but remember that all flames and insults will be IGNORED, so don't bother writing them._

 _ **A/N:** This is the last new story I'm doing for a long while, so everything from now on is mostly updates. The next story I will be working on is **The Golden Devil** , and then **Fairy Flame Dragon**._

 _ **A/N 2:** Lately I've been wanting to see what it would look if one of my stories was written with that Reading/Watching Genre that been getting very popular lately. I don't know who would be interested in doing it with one of mine, but I really want someone could give it a try._

 _Until Next Time!_

 ** _Don't usually do this but here is some info on Naruto Ozpin if you want_**

 ** _Parent:_** ** _Ozpin (Adopted)_**

 ** _Instructor:_** ** _Qrow Branwen_**

 ** _Occupation:_** ** _Student at Beacon Academy_**

 ** _Semblence:_** ** _Wind Manipulation_**

 ** _Weapon:_** ** _Rikudou (Six Paths)_**

 ** _A weapon he created that, just as the name suggests, has six weapon forms that he has at his disposal. Its dormant form is split into two pieces, the first are its gauntlets that Naruto wears at all times and two poles that are attached to the holsters on his back. While the gauntlets are still usable in their compressed state, the other half of Rikudou cannot activate until it has united with the gauntlets. The main colors of the gauntlets are orange and black and while similar the poles exterior are mostly black with orange lining, the blade inside of the poles are a deep grey._**

 ** _1._** ** _Repulse Gauntlets_** **– _The physical appearance of these gauntlets are similar to Ironman's Mark 45 and can release energy pulses from the barrel install in the palm. It is fueled by either Naruto's Aura or various Elemental Dusts, and depended on the amount used can adjust the reach and force of the attack. Different effects are displayed depending on the Dust ammunition that Naruto uses to fill the Repulse Gauntlet's tank. The outer shell of the gauntlets is made from a strong alloy that allows Naruto to use them for offensive and defensive purposes when fighting an armed opponent. It can let out a magnetic pulse that can only be used with the pole half of Rikudou, allowing Naruto to recall the weapon if he were to be disarmed for any reason, though there is a limited range to which this can be used._**

 ** _2._** ** _Bladed Tonfas_** **– _Unlike normal tonfas that need to be held by the handles, the handles magnetically attach themselves to the gauntlet's rotation joint before the weapon locks itself into place. The tonfas can either keep their blunt pole form or Naruto can eject the blades from the pole to give it a sharp edge, and located at the other end of the tonfa near Naruto's hands are gun barrels that can shoot up to 30 bullets per round before he need to reload them, and unlike normal guns these do not have solid bullets but rather let out explosive shots similar to Yang's Ember Celica. Naruto can use either his arm motions or the gun's recoil to spin the blade tonfa into his preferred position._**

 ** _3._** ** _Dual Sword Mode_** ** _– The tonfas detach from the gauntlets and the blades become more prominent in order for Naruto to use them to their full capabilities. Due to the tonfa grip, Naruto holds these swords as he would a tonfa. In this mode he is unable to use the spin rotation or use the guns barrels at the end, and can only keep the blades in one position. However he can utilize the Dust and Aura in the gauntlets and strengthen his blades depending on which Dust he uses._**

 ** _4._** ** _Dual Gun Mode_** ** _– This mode occurs when blade of the weapons shrinks and folds in on itself over the gun barrel with the tip of the blade curling over it, and Naruto changes his grip on the hilts to hold the guns normally. In this mode Naruto can move quickly and primarily used for attacking from a distance. His bullets are still the same, except that he has more control over the amounts fired. He also has a separate cartridge for a unique set of bullets that he only uses in case of emergencies. The durability of the guns is still the same as the rest of the weapon which means that it is possible for Naruto to fight in close combat if the situation calls for it._**

 ** _5._** ** _Broadsword_** ** _– This form can be created from either the Sword Mode or Gun Mode, when the blunt sides of the blades come together they attach themselves to each other and the hilts become one and shift positions so the gun barrels are point up the sword. In battle Naruto can use the guns on his sword to fire an explosion as his weapon makes contact dealing more damage for his opponent. The hilt regains part of its rotation, but this is to activate a special feature of the sword known as the Rev System. The Rev system is similar to revving a motorcycle and is activated when Naruto twists the hilt several times, this mixes all the Dust contained inside the weapon at the moment with Naruto's Aura and increases Naruto's physical abilities as well as coat the sword in an aura. This aura protects the blade from breaking and makes each one of its attacks unique as it is a Russian roulette on what boosts it will gain. There is a down side to the Rev System however as it can only be used for a limit of four times, though this varies depending on the amount he uses at once and the time duration, and afterward leave Naruto drained._**

 ** _6._** ** _Secret_** ** _– This mode will most likely be revealed during the Exams._**


	2. Orientation and a Slumber Party

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, the ones who do are Masashi Kishimoto and Monty Oum/Rooster Teeth. I also don't own any other anime, its characters, or abilities that might appear in this story except for any OC's that will appear. And so, without delay… Sit back, relax and enjoy the story._**

People Talking – "Red like roses fills my dreams."

People Thinking – _'White is cold and always yearning.'_

People Talking w/ Technology – **"Black the beast descends from shadows."**

Messages/Email/Etc. – Yellow beauty burns gold.

Places/Locations/Technique Names – **Orange endures humanity's test**

 **Chapter 2 – Orientation and a Slumber Party**

"You know Ruby… Getting arrested by a Huntress and taken to a police station is NOT a good example of staying out of trouble." Naruto said to a slightly younger girl with red-tinted black hair and silver eyes, who let out an embarrassed laugh. The girl was wearing a gothic outfit that composed of a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a combat skirt with red trimming, and a red, hooded cloak that hung off her shoulders thanks to two silver cross pins.

The two teenagers were walking down the steps leading out of the Police Station where Ruby had been brought after getting involved in a fight with a bunch of thugs trying to rob the **From Dust Till Dawn** store. After beating up the henchmen with ease, Ruby chased after their leader who had taken to the rooftops and was about to escape on an airship. Then man had tried to blow Ruby up with a **Red Dust Crystal** that he had stolen but both were surprised when Glynda Goodwitch, a famous and powerful Huntress, suddenly appeared and saved Ruby before taking part in the battle herself. Unfortunately the man wasn't alone as a mysterious female figure with a glowing eye had taken his place in the battle and was able to fight Glynda off with a strange power that seemed to originate from the glowing runes on her clothes. Needless to say, the two criminals escaped leaving behind both Ruby and her savior who watched them disappear from the rooftop, with Ruby thinking that things were okay now… until the Huntress suddenly took her in for questioning not even three seconds later.

"Oh come on, what was I supposed to do? Those guys were trying to rob me!" The girl exclaimed before crossing her arms over her chest with a pout, "That Huntress didn't need to arrest me, she even said that I did a good job… sort of…"

Naruto let out a laugh as he placed his hands into his coat's pockets, "Yeah, Ms. Gly-errrr… Professor Goodwitch has always been like that. But she isn't as bad as she appears."

"Really?"

"Yup, she's actually a lot scarier if you piss her off. Especially with that riding crop of hers." Naruto replied nonchalantly making Ruby look at him with cartoonish white eyes before her head dropped with an aura of depression oozing around her. "But don't worry, I'm sure you'll figure out how to get on her good side. She's going to be one of your professors for the next few years after all. If there is anything to take from what she said, you made a decent first impression for her to work with. Heck, you definitely impressed my dad since he actually invited you to join Beacon two years earlier than what you were planning."

"I know, this is amazing! I didn't think that I was actually going to meet your dad tonight, or until it was my turn to go to graduate Signal." Ruby replied with a giddy voice as she brought her hands up to her chest as she swayed side to side, before coming to a stop when a thought came to mind. "Now that I think about it, the only times that I saw him in the flesh was during the few times that he had gone to Signal Academy for some business and during you and Yang's graduation."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head at that as the two reached the final steps of the stairs, "He's always been a busy guy when it came to Beacon Academy and the Hunters, so there are times when I don't even see him. But still, he's always been there for me and everyone around the world…" The blonde let out a sigh as he let his hand drop to his side, "I just wish he didn't overwork himself sometimes, he's even said that he was going straight to Beacon tonight with Professor Goodwitch to make sure everything other there is ready for the new students."

"Well he is the headmaster of the Academy so that makes sense, and he seemed like a really nice guy that knows exactly what he's doing." Ruby said while she thought back to the meeting she had with the white haired man, "Though I wonder why he made that comment about my eyes, is it really that weird that they're silver?"

Naruto only laugh at that before patting her head. "Well they aren't exactly common, but I always thought that they were one of your best traits. You did say that you got them from you mom, right?"

"Yeah, I guess… Huh?" Ruby's head perked up as she felt the Scroll in her pocket vibrate and pulled it out to look at the screen, her mouth dropping as she looked at the screen. "Oh crap! Yang and Dad have been trying to reach me for the last hour!"

"Well they confiscated your Scroll before taking you to the interrogation room, so you'll be having fun in explaining the reason why you couldn't call them back…" Naruto glanced over Ruby's shoulder to see the message box on the screen, and let out a low whistle. "Thirty-eight missed calls and forty-two missed texts from both of them… Yup, you're definitely screwed when you see them again." As if on que, Ruby's Scroll started to ring and the cloak wearing girl held out the Scroll as far away from her body as possible with a scared look on her face.

"Oh no! What am I going to do? What am I going to say?!" The panic displayed on Ruby's face was comical as she tried to think of an explanation that she could give to her sister and father that wouldn't end up with her being punished with something bad like a Semblance-powered spanking from Yang, or her dad stopping her from going to Beacon… or worse yet, banning her from eating Naruto's special chocolate chip cookies! "NOOOOOO~! That's a punishment too horrible to imagine, I can't face them!"

"…It's okay Ruby, I know exactly what to do."

Ruby snapped her head to look over at Naruto, cartoonish waterfall-like tears falling down her cheeks. "R-Really?"

"Yup, give it here." Naruto held out his hand for Ruby to hand over her ringing Scroll, to which the younger girl immediately did with a relieved look on her face as she watched Naruto raise the device up to his ear… until he answered the call. "Hey Yang, just getting Ruby out of prison. We'll be at your house soon, see ya then." Not giving his friend a chance to reply, Naruto quickly hung up before handing it back to the shocked Ruby, who's mouth was hanging open and her eyes turning into white circles. "There you go, easy peasy."

"Waaaahhh, how could you do that Naruto?! You could have at least said more than that!" Ruby cried out as she grabbed the front of his coat and started to shake him like a ragdoll. "That didn't help me at all~!"

"I never said that would help you, only that I knew what to do." Naruto replied as he dismissed the looks they were getting from the people walking passed them, looking up at the sky with a bored look as he waited for Ruby to finish. After a few minutes, Ruby finally started to calm down and released her hold on Naruto's coat, turning her body to face away from him with her arms crossed and a pout on her face.

"You're a big jerk."

"Come on Ruby. With how long you took we were going to be here all night, and we need to get ready to head to Beacon tomorrow." Placing a hand on her head as he said this, Naruto watched as Ruby lifted her head with her nose pointing into the air.

"Hmph, I'm not talking to you. I'm going home." Ruby said as she brushed his hand off her head and started walking away from the grinning Naruto, who watched as she took several steps away from him.

The blonde was quiet for several seconds before he lifted his hand up and pointed in the opposite direction, "Patch is that way."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Ruby quickly spun around and started marching passed Naruto's grinning form, spinning around to point a finger at his face from under his chin, "… I'm still not talking to you, so don't expect a thank you!"

"You're talking to me right now." Naruto replied with the amusement clearly visible on his face as he watched Ruby give him an angry pout, which was almost impossible to the girl because most of the time she was as cute as a puppy. He wasn't even kidding about that, one time when they were younger, Yang had tricked Ruby into wearing a cute doggy costume to partner her up with their dog, Zwei, to enter them into a contest and the two got second place. Yang still had the adorable photo on her Scroll of the two with the dog-eared child Ruby looking at her with an adorable puppy Zwei in her arms.

Ruby's eyebrow twitched at his words and the amused grin on his face as he looked away from her, "I can really see how you and Yang are best friends, you're both are so alike."

"Hey! I'll have you know that we are totally different!" Naruto retorted as he crossed his arms, " ** _My_** jokes are actually funny."

"Got a point there, I don't know what's worse, her teasing or her jokes… It's going to be such a pain to see if there are any airships flying home around this time at night, any chance you got **Kitsune** with you?" Ruby asked as she turned to look at Naruto with a hopeful expression, making Naruto laugh as he reached a hand inside his coat.

"As if you need to ask, let me just-"

"That won't be necessary Master Naruto."

Both Ruby and Naruto nearly jumped out of their skins when they suddenly heard a female voice speak up from behind them, making them turn to see a beautiful, light-purple haired woman in her early twenties smiling at the two of them with her spring-green eyes displaying the amusement she got from their reaction. She was wearing a long-sleeve maroon colored maid uniform with frills that reached just passed her knees paired with a white and black headpiece and a light brown corset wrapped around her midriff, which seemed to enhance her body's slim yet well-endowed figure, and brown mid-calf combat boots that had two laces on each boot.

"SHARON?! W-Where did you come from?" Ruby exclaimed as she pointed a shaking finger at the still smiling woman. "I thought I asked you to stop doing that!?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about Lady Ruby." The smile never left Sharon's face as she did a curtsy for the two of them before she turned her head to look at Naruto, who had an uneasy look on his face as he noticed the slight twitch of her eyebrow when she looked at him. "Master Ozpin had contacted me while you were retrieving Lady Ruby's supplies from the police, and informed me of everything that transpired tonight… Everything."

"Hehehe, someone's in trouble~" Ruby teased while looking at Naruto over Sharon's shoulder.

Naruto shifted his attention toward the redheaded girl with a deadpanned expression, "Like you are when your dad and Yang get their hands on you." Seeing the pale look on Ruby's face, Naruto knew that his words dealt the decisive blow and made her go silent as he turned back to look at Sharon. "I should've known Dad would bother you about picking us up from the police station. Sorry about this Sharon."

"Think nothing of it Master Naruto, as a maid to you and your father it is no trouble at all. I will always be there to help you both with any of your endeavors. The fact that you care so much about my welfare warms my hearts immensely." Sharon said with a smile as she bowed her head for a second before the warm smile on her face shifted into a teasing one, "Besides, if I didn't come who knows what kinds of indecent things would occur between you and Lady Ruby."

That comment made by Sharon caused Naruto's face to turn slightly red while Ruby only tilted her head in confusion. "Indecent things? What do you mean?"

"Nothing! She doesn't mean anything!" Naruto quickly spoke up before Sharon had the chance to reply, making Ruby even more confused as she raised an eyebrow and watched Naruto move closer to the beautiful maid, "As for you Sharon, there's no way I'd ever think of Ruby in that way so cut it out."

 _'… For some reason, I found that really insulting.'_ Ruby thought to herself with an angry pout, though she couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of her. It reminded her of herself and Yang when they had their sibling moments, though it makes sense since Sharon had helped raise Naruto since he was a child, becoming an older sister figure to the blonde.

"But Lady Ruby is a lovely young woman… or perhaps you wish that that kind of situation would involve Lady Yang instead?" Sharon commented making the shade of red on Naruto's face darken, but before he could reply the woman turned around and started walking ahead of the two teens. "Now I believe it's time that we take Lady Ruby home, you both have a big day ahead of you and need plenty of rest. Our transportation is this way, so please follow me."

Naruto and Ruby watched at Sharon continued to walk a few steps before following after her, the former letting out a sigh as he let his head drop. "I don't know how much of her teasing I can take, sometimes she takes it a little too far."

"Seeing her acting like a super maid, it's hard to remember that she's a famous Huntress to boot. Yang and I have gone on and one about how we want to be like her and Mom." Ruby said with a large smile as she imagined an older version of herself and Yang killing Creatures of Grimm while going on adventures and saving people.

Naruto couldn't help but shiver at Ruby's words, a different image in his head involving her, Sharon and Yang's form hovering over him with glowing eyes. "No, I think we have enough people like her in the world. Besides, we need to focus on getting through the academy before we imagine any life as a Hunter. Do you think you'll be ready? It's a brand new chapter in our lives."

"Yeah, I mean probably… I don't know… I just hope that everyone doesn't treat me like an outcast for being younger or think I'm special." Ruby replied with a sad expression before she felt a hand a hand rub the top of her head and looked up to see Naruto's smile.

"Don't worry, nothing bad will happen to you as long as Yang and I are around. And you'll make a bunch of new friends at Beacon as well, it'll be impossible for you to not make any friends while you are there." Naruto lowered his hand from the top of Ruby's head and walked ahead of her to catch up with Sharon.

"…" Reaching up to touch the spot where Naruto rubbed her head, a soft blush formed on her face as she still felt the warmth of his hand on her head. A small smile on her face as she watched Naruto and Sharon converse with the latter saying something with a laugh while Naruto crossed his arms while saying something in response, though this time Sharon didn't reply back as she turned her head away with a knowing smile causing Naruto's facial expressions to turn comical. _'Naruto's right… as long as I have him and Yang with me, I'll be okay…'_

 **(The Next Day)**

 _'NOT OKAY! DEFINITELY NOT OKAY!'_ Ruby thought to herself as she once again felt an enthusiastic Yang hug her so tightly that it was hard to breathe.

"Aaaaaaah~! To think that I not only get to go to school with my best friend, but my baby sister as well! This has to be the best day I've ever had involving a school!" Yang exclaimed as her arms tightened around her younger sister's neck even more, not noticing her sister's flailing arms as she tried to escape Yang's tight grip. Naruto couldn't help but sweatdrop at the sight before letting out a sigh when he noticed that other students were looking at them with looks of either confusion, amusement, or for those that were staring at Yang's outfit much to Naruto's annoyance, lust.

Ruby and Yang were actually half-sisters with both girls sharing the same father, Taiyang Xiao Long, but their mothers were a different story as Taiyang had been in a relationship with Yang's mother before he married Ruby's mother, Summer Rose. Naruto had met Summer back just after becoming Qrow's pupil and after she had business with his father, asking Qrow to watch Yang and Ruby when she and Taiyang needed to head out on a mission. From the few memories he had of her, Naruto remembered the woman as what Yang would refer to as Super Mom, slaying Grimm like a badass one moment and baking the most delicious cookie you would ever have the next with a warm smile on her face. Before Sharon came into their lives, it had just been Ozpin raising Naruto by himself, as his mother and father had died soon after he was born. Ozpin had told him that his mother had loved him more than anything in the world, but despite the happiness he felt from that, those words didn't really fill the pain that he felt in his heart whenever he saw other kids being coddled by their mothers. In fact, Summer had been the closest thing he had had to what it would be like to have a mom, which made it even more painful when he had found out that she had died while on a mission.

Naruto couldn't help but shake his head at that before looking back at the sisters. Unlike Ruby who had gained her looks from her mother, Yang had gotten a large percentage of her looks from their father, granted Naruto had no idea what Yang's mother looked like so his friend could've gotten some of her looks from her mother as well. Like her father, Yang had long wavy golden blond hair that reached her firm, yet-shapely, behind, and apparently inherited the same lilac colored eyes that he had in his youth. Yang was a very beautiful woman who had an hourglass figure that many women would kill to have and DD-cup size breasts… She had mentioned it to him one time when they had gone shopping once, well it was more that she dragged him along and was teasing him about it when she pulled him into an underwear store… Yang may have gotten a good laugh from that, but Naruto made sure that he got her back before the day had finished.

Yang wore a light brown leather jacket that was open over her large breasts, displaying the yellow low-cut crop top under it as well as enhancing the decent amount of cleavage that could be seen. The jacket was short sleeves with black cuffs with gold buttons, reaching just above her bellybutton showing off the firm stomach that she gained from years of training. She wore tight, black short-shorts that hug her almost like a second skin, and over that she wore a belt with a light brown skirt connected to it that was open in the front, with her crest of a burning heart on the right side. Underneath that was a long white hip cape. The yellow tank top with another burning heart crest in black over the left breast, directly over the location of her heart. She wore long orange socks that went up to above her knees, though the right sock was pulled down a bit to under her knee, while a grey cloth was tied around her left leg. She wore brown knee-high platform boots with golden zippers running up the side and an orange scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Alright Yang, I think you've hugged her long enough. She's turning a little blue there." Naruto pointed out with an amused grin causing the older sister to blink a few times at his words before she pulled back a bit to see that a small hint of blue was starting to form over her sister's normally pale-white skin.

"Ah, sorry Ruby." Yang finally released her sister from the hug before letting out a sheepish laugh as she watched Ruby comically fall onto her hands and knees while taking in several deep breaths, "I'm just so proud of you~!"

"Trust me Sis, it wasn't anything to brag about." Ruby said as she managed to regain a good amount of air as she returned to her feet. "I don't want anyone to treat me any differently."

 _'Anyone could tell that she is not trying to sound modest when she says that,'_ Naruto thought to himself as he rolled his eyes. _'Still… It is very rare for someone to get moved ahead a few years ahead.'_

"Are you kidding? How many 15 year olds do you know that can send a group of things running when they try rob them and a Dust store?." Yang said with a chipper tone before turning her head to look at Naruto, who looked like he was about to speak up. "Don't interrupt, Whiskers, this is a Ruby/Yang sister moment." The bombshell blond watch in amusement as Naruto started to pout at her words and gave her sister a thumbs up before continuing. "Anyway, I'm willing to bet that everyone here is gonna think that you are the bee's knees."

"... But I don't want to be the bee's knees… do they even have knees? Whatever! The point is that I don't want people to think I'm special just because I was moved ahead two years..." Making friends had always been awkward for Ruby, so it was going to be hard enough trying to make friends if they saw her as just another student. Heck, it had taken her months to even get the few friends that she had gained at Signal and that was thanks to Naruto since Yang had decided to go with the 'ditch the sister and let her handle it approach'. Ruby loved her sister dearly, but there were times when the attractive blond drove her crazy and made her want to shoot her with Crescent Rose's dummy bullets until the cartridge was empty… after hiding Yang's Ember Celica in one of Zwei's secret hiding places… and making sure Naruto was nearby to use as a shield incase Yang used her Semblance… Not because she couldn't take her, with her speed Ruby could give her sister a good fight… maybe… oh who was she kidding, Yang could still probably cream her with one arm tied behind her back.

"So that's what's bugging you." Yang said as the grin on her face turning into a more comforting on as she moved to her sister's side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Ruby, being special isn't a bad thing. Heck, Whiskers here will probably get the most attention out of everyone here."

"Don't remind me." Naruto let out a sigh as he rubbed the back of his head.

The downside about having a famous Huntsman as a father, especially one that was as important as Ozpin, meant that a lot of people, both good and bad, had set their sights on Naruto. Both his Master Qrow, and father had always told Naruto to never let the views of the public influence what kind of man he would grow up to be, which made things much easier for Naruto to not feel the pressure of making Ozpin look bad, but at the same time it had encouraged Naruto to do his best to surpass his father. While he wasn't the top student when it came to the academic part of his class, Naruto was still in the top ten and was the easily the best student fighter at the Academy. One of the achievements that he was proud of was when he had won the Vale Regional Tournament several years in a row, despite the fact that the first entry was forced thanks to Qrow wanting to see the progress Naruto had made in his training. After the first tournament Naruto had decided to enter it a few more times after that, going up all the different opponents he got to fight against, enjoying each battle and showing respect to his opponent regardless of whether he was going up against a Human or a Faunus… expect for those times he had to fight those racial extremists.

"Being famous can be such a curse." Yang dramatically stated as she brought the back of her hand to her forehead and tilted her head back a bit. "Remember those horrible days after the tournaments when we were being swarmed by fans, those lustful gazes and those drifting hands. Such dark days for you."

"That didn't stop you from selling photos of me for cash, I'm still wondering how you got that shot of me training shirtless in my backyard." Naruto pointed out with a deadpanned expression.

Ruby let out a sigh as she looked over at her sister, "Sharon was so pissed off at you for that. Not to mention what she did to all those girls that you sold them to."

No one was sure how the maid had managed to acquire all of the photos from the fangirls and when asked she simply smiled and replied that she made sure that all the 'evidence' had been taken care of. While everyone couldn't help but feel a shiver go up their spines at her words, one positive outcome was that Naruto was never bothered by his fangirls/fanboys ever again.

Yang started to pout at the memory as she crossed her arms, "The most tragic part was that Sharon and Dad didn't let me keep all the Lien for myself, I had to give half of it to Whiskers."

"I deserved that money since you took them without my permission! And didn't you and your dad use that money to buy **Bumblebee**?" Naruto said as he thought back to the look on Yang's face the next day when she and Taiyang had returned with a motorcycle that Naruto knew she had been eyeing for months. The male blonde's eyebrow twitched at that, Yang takes illegal photos of him and sells them to his fangirls and somehow ends up getting a motorcycle… that was seriously messed up.

"So? You got **Kitsune** with your half, so everything worked out in the end." Yang replied with a smirk, but before Naruto or Ruby could say anything in response, the news broadcast televising several feet away got louder making them turn to see a criminal shot of Roman Torchwick on the screen as well as info about the previous night before shifting to news about the **Faunus Civil Right** protest that happened on Saturday. A photo of several Faunus protestors were shown next to the reporter as she went into details about the event being interrupted by the **White Fang** , and the image shifted to a red beast with claw marks going through it. "… Wow, with all these attacks they've been doing lately it's hard to believe that years ago the **White Fang** used to be a peaceful group."

"Yeah, I wonder what changed." Ruby questioned as she tilted her head slightly.

"…" Neither of the sister's noticed as Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly at the red emblem before turning his head away from the screen only to be greeted with the familiar face of Glynda Goodwitch inches away from his own. Taking a step back in shock at the sudden appearance of the woman, Naruto had only one thing to say. "Holy shit!"

 **"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"**

"Who's that?" Yang asked in curiosity at who the woman was, mentally smirking at Naruto's reaction from one of the multiple holograms appearing in front of the windows. Ruby blinked as she recognized the woman as the Huntress who had arrested her the previous night.

 **"My name is Glynda Goodwitch…"**

"Oh!"

 **"… You are among a privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy!"** Glynda's hologram continued as the student's surrounded it to listen to her speech. **"Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, now, it is out turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."**

As soon as the projection of Glynda finished her speech, the hologram shut itself off leaving the students by themselves to get a good look at the city below them, and Ruby's attitude from before quickly changed thanks to the beautiful view under the airship. "Hey look! You can see Signal from up here! I guess home isn't too far after all…"

Naruto and Yang looked at each other with smiles on their faces before they joined Ruby in her sightseeing, the latter wrapping an arm around her shoulder "Beacon's our home, now." The moment between the three quickly ended when they heard the sounds of someone getting sick and turned to see a male blonde teenager rush passed them with a hand over his mouth.

"Looks like the view isn't for everyone," Naruto said with a smile before he looked back out the window to enjoy the view some more.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted…" Ruby commented, feeling a little better after the conversation she had with Naruto and Yang before it was interrupted by **_that_** … The younger girl's head lowered down a bit with a smile on her face, though it quickly disappeared at the sight of something at their feet… or rather, on a certain someone's foot.

"I wonder who we are going to meet! Hopefully someone better than Vomit Boy…? Ruby is something wrong?" Yang noticed that her sister was shifting away from her with a disgusted look on her face.

"Yang! You've got puke on your shoe!" Ruby pointed down towards Yang's boots and sure enough there was a light splash on the tip of her boots. The girls' reactions were almost instantaneous.

"Gross! Gross! Gross! Gross! Gross! Gross!"

"No! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!"

Naruto started to laugh as he watched the girls run off in a random direction leaving him by himself, looking out at the silhouette of Beacon Academy in the distance with an amused smile.

 **RYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWN**

"Wow~! Look at this place Ren! It's huge!" An orange haired girl could be seen rushing passed several of the other students until she arrived at a statue of a Huntsman and Huntress standing over a Grimm, her turquoise eyes shining as she looked up at the tall building in front of her.

"It is impressive. As expected of a prestigious school like this… Don't even think about it Nora." The newly name Ren stated as he walked up behind the girl at a much slower pace.

The female student had a petite frame and was wearing a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a collared black vest that had the emblem of a hammer with a lightning bolt on her back, and white detached sleeve on each arm and matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She was sporting a pink skirt that started at the waist that ended mid-thigh and shoes that were a mix of pink and white with pink laces, her emblem displayed proudly on their soles. Despite the mix of bright colors on her outfit, there was armor that extended from the shoulders and neck that reached her waist. Nora's companion was a male teenager with long black hair with a magenta streak on the left side of his hair that was tied into a ponytail that ended midway down his back. His eyes matched the streak in his hair. The outfit had a more foreign appearance consisting of a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs and the trimming went down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. Underneath the suit was a black, long-sleeved shirt and he was wearing light-tan pants with pure black shoes.

"Ah come on Ren! It would be soooooo cool!" Nora cried out as she gave her friend a pout to which he only crossed his arms in response, and after a few minutes of the two staring at each other and the masses of students walking passed them Nora let out a loud huff as she rolled her eyes a bit. "Fiiiiine, I guess I'll just do it the _boring_ way."

Ren nodded his head as he closed his eyes, "Thank you No… NORA!" Upon opening his eyes, Ren was greeted with the sight of a missing Nora and looking around for any signs of her. Letting out a sigh when he saw a pink and white speck several yards away, Ren was about to follow after her when he noticed that there was a male student walking in the path that Nora was running before she crashed into him. "Just great."

 **(A Few Seconds Earlier)**

"I wonder where those two disappeared too. Disappearing like that, why do I get the feeling that Yang is responsible for this?" Naruto muttered to himself as he examined the school yard, taking in the amazing views that surrounded the school. He had to admit, none of the images or videos of this place did this place justice. It just goes to show how amazing it was that his dad cou-

"LOOK OUT!" A voice interrupted Naruto's thoughts making him turn in time to see a pink and white blur slam into him causing him to take a few step backs.

"Ow. Okay, that hurt." Naruto groaned as he rubbed his stomach, surprising him as he could feel what seemed to be electrical shocks strike against his gloves. Looking away from his stomach, Naruto saw that the blur that had hit him turned out to be a teenage girl the same age as him rubbing the top of her orange haired head. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yup!" To Naruto's shock, the girl was immediately on her feet with a smile on her face and her hand doing a mock salute above her head. "Wow, you must be really tough. Not a lot of people are still standing after I crash into them. I'm Nora Valkyrie! Hey, you look kinda familiar! What's your name? Which one are you, pancakes or waffles? Are you a first year too? Are those whiskers real? Can I touch them?"

Blinking several times at the rapid fire questions, Naruto tried to process some of what she was saying. "Um… I'm Naruto Ozpin… I don't really have a pick… Yeah, this is my first year at Beacon…and I guess?"

"Yay!" Nora cheered as she reached forward and brushed against Naruto's cheeks with her fingers, "Hey, they don't feel like whiskers at all!? Still feel kinda funny though."

"You shouldn't touch people's faces like that Nora, don't you remember what happened last time?" A black haired teenager walked up to them with a calm expression on his face.

"Oh hey Ren! Come feel these cheeks. They feel soooo weird!"

"I don't think you should call someone weird while you're rubbing their face like that." Ren replied with a sigh as he sent Naruto an apologetic look, "Sorry about Nora, once she gets an idea in her head she doesn't stop."

Naruto only shrugged as he took step back from Nora, who let out a whine as she could no longer feel the weird whiskers. "It's cool. You have no idea how many people want to do that. One of my best friends and her sister had done it all the time when we were kids, almost every time I saw them, and they still tend to do it from time to time. I'm Naruto Ozpin, nice to meet you."

"Lie Ren… Wait, Ozpin. As in the headmaster of Beacon Academy, Ozpin?" Ren blinked in surprise as he recognized the name from not just the Academy, but also from the Regional Tournaments that the Four Kingdoms held in each of their regions. "You're also the winner of several of the Vale Regional Tournaments, just like Pyyhra Nikos from the Mistral Regional Tournaments."

"Yeah, that's me." Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a small smile, "The headmaster is my dad, though I don't really want to broadcast it if you don't mind. I'm just a regular student like you guys, the same when it comes to the tournaments. We might be winners of the tournaments but that doesn't mean we aren't regular people."

Ren nodded his head with a smile, bowing his head a little. "I'll be sure to remember that. Well regardless of what you say, I look forward to the chance of attending Beacon Academy with the **Unpredictable Storm**."

"Hehehe… That was such a terrible nickname, almost as bad as the **Untouchable Girl**." Naruto let out an awkward laugh as he rubbed the back of his head, before turning away from the two while waving his other hand in a goodbye fashion. "I'll see you two later, I need to try and find my friends before the orientation starts."

"Alright, see you later Naruto!" Nora cheerfully said as she waved her arm enthusiastically as Naruto started to walk away, turning her head to look at Ren with a wide smile. "He was a nice guy, huh?"

"Indeed, hopefully we'll get to see him more throughout the year… Well we should be going too." Seeing Nora nod her head, Ren turned around and started walking away only to pause mid-step. The teenager turned around to see that Nora had once again disappeared and stood alone as he felt a gust of wind go by before letting out a sigh and once again started to walk, "I'm sure she can find her way on her own… Hopefully there won't be any bodies this time."

As Naruto continued to walk down a path, once again continuing his search for Ruby and Yang, he looked up at the large buildings that made up the academy. _'Hmm… I wonder if I should try and get a better view from up there, or maybe it would be better to try and sense their auras… Though I haven't really gotten it down yet so I doubt it would work.'_ The blonde scratched the back of his head as he tried to think of his next move, before letting out a huff as he crossed his arms. "Screw it, I'm sure I'll find both of them at the opening ceremony so it would be better to meet up with them there."

"Naruto?"

Perking his head up at the familiar female voice, Naruto spun around to see the person that said his name. "Pyrrha?"

"It is you! I'm so happy to see you again." A warm smile formed on the girl's face as she quickly sped closer to Naruto before wrapping her arms around him bringing him into a hug, to which Naruto reciprocated with a smile on his face as well. The girl currently hugging him with a strong grip was Pyrrha Nikos, a great friend and strong rival who had given Naruto his fair share of decent fights. She had beautiful waist-length red hair that was currently formed into a ponytail with was curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and had vivid green eyes. She was the tallest girl he knew reaching barely an inch under him, allowing him a clear view of the bronze circlet headpiece with two chains hanging from the sides that circled her ears with a green gem on each chain.

This woman was Pyrrha Nikos, winner of the Mistral Regional Tournaments for several years straight and an old friend of Naruto's for several years now since they had won their first tournaments. Being the winners of their respective tournaments, the two had met after having to go to an interview that involved the winners from each of the kingdoms. Unlike the other two winners, Naruto and Pyrrha were the more modest in their victory and quickly rose in popularity with their following victories later on in the years. Unlike most of the female potential huntresses that Naruto had met in the past, Pyrrha had always dressed the part of the warrior and donned bronze armor, which he had not seen any of the other girls wear back at Signal.

Pyrrha's outfit was a lot more detailed as she dressed the part of a warrior, and yet at the same time her outfit was perfect in showing of her attractive figure. The upper half of her outfit had two layers with the top layer being a light-brown, strapless armored top that was actually metal armor covered in leather with bronze patterns while the second layer under it was a low bronze V-neck that showed a very modest amount of her cleavage. Pyrrha had on an elastic, black, A-line miniskirt that had a red ankle-length drapery wrapped around her waist and a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate actually had her emblem, which was a shield with a spear over it. The redheaded girl had a large bronze gorget around her neck, and elbow length gloves that had a bronze bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm. Donned on her legs were elaborate bronze greaves that start below her mid-thigh, continuing downwards into her brown high-heeled boots that had a bronze trim and a pair of cuisses that begin mid-thigh and end slightly above her knees., matching her skirt and sleeves, and reached up to her mid-calves. On the upper half of her left arm Pyrrha wore a bronze bracelet with designs that resembled waves while on her back was a circular shield with sections missing on either side known as Akoúo̱ and her signature weapon Miló, which like Naruto's Rikudō had several combat forms.

"It's great to see you too Pyrrha, but what are you doing in Vale? I thought you were going to Haven Academy?" Naruto looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow as the two pulled away from each other.

"I decided to come to Beacon instead, it would make sense since I officially moved to Vale three weeks ago." Pyrrha replied with a smile on her face, though her answer caught Naruto by surprise as he blinked several times. "Traveling all the way back to Mistral would have been silly."

"You moved to Vale? Why didn't you tell me?!" Naruto's head dropped after he said that, if this was an anime Pyrrha would've seen dark lines over his head. "Now I feel guilty, three weeks and I didn't even give you a proper welcome or even help you get situated."

Pyrrha was quick to move as she waved her hands in front of her face, "You don't have to worry about that, honestly. I'm the only one who came over from Mistral and I was going to be coming here anyways so helping me move in to the hotel would have been an inconvenience for you."

"Helping out a friend is never inconvenient Pyrrha, its natural to help each other out." Naruto said before he went quiet for a few seconds, and suddenly a large grin formed on his face. "That settles it, after we finish the orientation and get settled in, we're gonna have a 'Welcome to Vale' party."

Y-You don't have to do that Naruto!" The Invincible Girl's words fell on deaf ears as Naruto had closed his eyes as he nodded happily at his plan.

"We can invite my friends and our teammates, whoever they are, and it can even be for the people that are here in Vale for the first time like you." Naruto continued to grin as he focused his attention back on Pyrrha, raising a fist up to the girl. "And after that we can have a spar to kick things off, I hope you've been taking good care of Miló and Akoúo̱."

Pyrrha stared at Naruto for a few seconds silently before her lips cracked into a smile, followed by the sounds of her laughter. Naruto started to laugh himself as he watched his fellow champion laugh happily for a minute until she straightened herself out and raised her own fist before bumping it against his. "You are just too much sometimes Naruto."

"… Well I guess we should head over to the orientation building, huh?"

"Of course." Pyrrha nodded her head as she and Naruto started to walk away, only to pause as they heard a loud rumble in the distance. "Was that an explosion?"

Naruto was silent for a moment as he felt a breeze blow passed him and Pyrrha before letting out a sigh, "Someone must've been stupid enough to mess with Dust without a proper container and caused it."

"Really? Should we head over to check it out?" The redheaded girl tilted her head slightly with a curious look.

"Not really, from the sound of it the explosion wasn't too bad." Naruto replied as he turned around to face away from Pyrrha as he started walking away, not letting her see the uneasy expression that was on his face. _'It couldn't have been Ruby or Yang, even they aren't that reckless with Dust. It's got to someone else… right?'_

 **(Beacon Academy Main Hall)**

"The welcome speech should be starting soon, where the heck are those two?" Yang muttered to herself as she crossed her arms over her chest, drawing some attention from drifting eyes who noticed that her action had made her assets more pronounced. The blonde haired beauty had said her goodbyes to her friends once they had arrived at the Main Hall and managed to find a good spot to see the stage while making sure that there would be no conflict in leaving the room, it had been one of the things she picked up from The Achieve Men concerts and other times when she and Naruto had snuck into areas where they needed a quick exit. "Did Ruby get lost? I could've sworn that I had left her on the path that was a straight walk here… There better not be anybody trying to mess with her!"

"I'm amazed that you're so protective of her and yet you have no problem ditching her."

Yang's red eyes returned to their normal lilac color as she turned around with a smile, "About time you showed up Whiskers, I was wondering where you wen-?" Her words came to a halt as she noticed the additional figure standing next to Naruto, a beautiful redheaded girl that was smiling at her before turning to look at Naruto… for some reason Yang felt that the new girl looked awfully familiar.

"Whiskers? I can actually see it since those marks on your cheeks do look like whiskers. Sort of reminds me of a fox." The girl said before laughing into her hand.

"Already replacing me with another pretty face Whiskers, I really thought we had something special!" Yang said dramatically as she mocking cupped her hands over her chest as if her heart was in pain.

Naruto let out a grunt as he started to rub the back of his head, "I could never replace you Yang, even if I wanted to. Pyrrha, meet Yang Xiao Long, one of my oldest and closest friends. Who also tells jokes that are so bad, one time at an open mic night they actually used a trapdoor to stop her stand-up routine."

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad. Those people wouldn't know comedy gold if it bit them in the ass! Not like they'll be having any more open mics from now on."

"We're just lucky that they didn't call the cops for property damage and arson. By the way, did you get all that vomit off your shoe after ditching me?"

"Ugh, of course. That was so gross! When I get my hands on Vomit boy, he's gonna pay!"

Noticing that Yang's eyes were starting to turn red, Naruto knew one way that would calm her down. "… Just be sure to not beat him up too badly. It would really suck for him if he had to be in the hospital for a... Xiao Long time."

"…"

"…"

"…"

 _'Was that supposed to be a joke?'_ Pyrrha thought to herself with a sweatdrop as she watched Yang stare hard at Naruto before the female blonde let out a snicker.

"Hehehe, okay that was a good one." Yang replied with a laugh, her eyes returning to normal. "And I didn't ditch you, you disappeared."

"You and Ruby ran off while trying to get the vomit off and didn't come back. Speaking of which, where is Ruby?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow as he noticed that there was no sign of the girl.

Letting out an innocent whistle as her response to his question, Yang looked away from Naruto to find something else to change the subject. Yang blinked several times before her eyes flashed with recognition, turning her head slightly to focus on Pyrrha. "Wait a minute, I remember now. Isn't she that Regional Winner from Mistral that you told me and Ruby about? The one on those cereal boxes?"

"That's right, I'm actually surprised you didn't recognize her immediately. This is Pyrrha Nikos." Naruto introduced with a smile.

"Cool, I remember you telling us that you knew her." Yang flashed Pyrrha a smile as she raised a hand and tilted it slightly, "Nice to meet ya Pyrrha, welcome to Vale."

"Thank you!" Pyrrha said cheerfully as copied Yang's action with a small wave of her own, happy to meet another person who didn't treat her differently, "It's nice to finally meet you. Naruto has told me a lot about you and your sister."

"Same here, but don't believe everything he says… Well except for those times that I beat those gangsters in their own nightclub, which was totally true. Hmm?" Spotting a familiar red cloak enter the building, Yang smiled at the sight of her sister… and with a friend! That was a huge relief on her shoulders. Calling out to the girl, Yang raised her hand as high as it could go. "Hey Ruby! Over here, we saved you a spot!"

"… So… You ditched her as well." Naruto commented as he and the two girls watched Ruby say something to the blonde teen next to her before rushing to their side. Naruto and Pyrrha couldn't help but notice the boy left behind raised a hand up in an attempt to say something before his head comically dropped and started to walk away.

"How's your first day going little sister?" Yang asked while pulling her sister into a side hug, which Ruby didn't reciprocate as she kept her arms crossed over her chest.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded!?" Ruby angrily replied as her cheeks puffed up, angrily pointing her finger accusingly at her sister's nose.

"Yikes, meltdown already?" Yang merely raised an eyebrow.

Naruto silently palmed his hand into his forehead while Pyrrha leaned closer to him and said in a low tone so the sisters couldn't hear, "Do you think what we heard before was…?"

"… More than likely."

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! There was a fire and lightning a-and…"Ruby explained angrily before bringing a hand to her chin while puzzled expression appeared on her face, trying to remember was exactly happened during that humiliating moment. "I- I think some ice?"

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang slyly smirked at her younger sister.

"Ugh, I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! And then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed and then I exploded!" As Naruto and the others listened to Ruby's story, the only male in the group noticed a white haired girl that was standing behind Ruby had turned her head towards them, the girl's ice blue eyes narrowing as she stared at Ruby's head. "And then she yelled again! And I felt really, really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"YOU!" The girl behind Ruby suddenly shouted making the younger girl jump into the arms of the closest person near her, which happened to be Naruto who blinked several times as he realized that Ruby suddenly appeared in his arms.

"Oh god, it's happening again!" Ruby cried out as she ducked her head into Naruto's shoulder after recognizing the voice.

"Uh~" Yang looked back and forth between her sister and the new girl.

""You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" The girl growled as she leaned forward slightly with her hands on her hips. She was wearing a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress while an apple-shaped necklace hung around her neck over it. The inside of the bolero seemed to be red while the inside of her sleeves that were visible around her wrists were white, while on the back of the girl's bolero was the snowflake-like crest. The girl appeared to be wearing a white combat skirt that was similar to Ruby's and white, heeled wedge boots that reached mid-calf with the insides also lined with red. She had a pair of thin, rectangular earrings and her long white hair is pulled back in an off-center ponytail that had a small tiara that resembled icicles as a base.

 _'A cliff? I thought the closest ones to here is the one next to **Emerald Forest**.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he studied the girl's appearance and her surprisingly pale complexion which made it easy to notice the crooked scar down her left eye. _'White hair, a snowflake emblem and the smell of Dust in the air around her… What's a Schnee doing here in Vale?'_

Yang looked to Ruby with wide eyes at the girl's words. "Oh my god, you really did explode."

"It was an accident, it was an accident!" Ruby said, defending herself as she jumped out of Naruto's arms. To her surprise, the girl suddenly held a brochure in front of Ruby's face with the title **DUST for Dummies and other Inadequate Individuals**. "… What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product," The girl said in quick response, surprising everyone as she continued to speak without taking a breath like she had done it thousands of times. "Although not mandatory, the Schnee family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with easy-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field."

Ruby looked up from the pamphlet to look at her in confusion, "Uhhh..."

"You really want to start making things up to me?" The Schnee heiress asked.

"Absolutely?" Ruby replied with a weak tone.

"Read this and don't ever speak to me." Weiss ordered as she forced the pamphlet into Ruby's hand.

Naruto sighed at this before patting Ruby on the head and turned his head to look at Weiss, "Look, I don't know what exactly happened but I doubt Ruby meant to nearly blow the two of you up. It could've been because of her sneezing or maybe your Dust containers weren't secure enough, but at least you both came out of it without a scratch. I know for a fact that Ruby is sorry for what she did, right Ruby?"

"Very! So please stop yelling!"

"So how about we just calm down. It would be childish for future students of Beacon to hold grudges on the first day, right Miss…"

"Schnee, Weiss Schnee. And just who… do you think… " Weiss' sentence didn't finish as she finally looked over at Ruby's companions to see who had interrupted them, coming to a halt once she saw Naruto and Pyrrha, instantly recognizing both of them. "Oh, Oum! You're Naruto Ozpin and Pyrrha Nikos! Winners of the Vale and Mistral Regional Tournaments four years in a row."

"Hello there."

"Yeah, that's us… Weiss Schnee… Wait, aren't you that singer that performed at the **White Castle** several months back?" Weiss was surprised by Naruto's question before nodding her head, "I thought so. I had heard the reviews from your last performance and listened to some of your songs on the radio, you've got a beautiful voice."

"T-Thank you." Weiss replied with a small blush on her cheeks at his unexpected compliment.

With an unnoticeable twitch of her eyebrow, Yang quickly interjected as she pulled her fellow blonde away from Weiss to get her attention… as well as not let the white haired girl get any funny ideas. Composing herself, Yang flashed Weiss a smile as she awkwardly rubbed the back of her head as she motioned for Ruby to come closer. "Look, it sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot before. So how about you both start over and try to be friends, okay?"

"Yeah, great idea Sis!" Ruby nodded her head at her sister's suggestion before cleared her throat and held out a hand. "Hello Weiss! I'm Ruby! Want to hang out? We could go shopping for school supplies!"

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over here!" Weiss said sarcastically as she jabbed her thumb at the blonde teen that Ruby had arrived with, who perked his head up when he noticed Weiss was talking about him.

"Wow, really?" Ruby asked hopefully, only for it to shatter when Weiss "kind" smile suddenly turned into a frown.

"No." Weiss answered with a deadpanned expression making Ruby's head drop. But to the younger girl's surprise, Weiss said one last thing as she turned her back to the girl. "But I will accept your apology since it was an accident, just don't let it happen again."

"Well, that coulda gone better." Naruto said in a low whisper as he scratched his cheek with his index finger.

Pyrrha let out an awkward laugh in agreement to his words, "I suppose we should wait to see if it resolves itself."

The sound of someone clear their throat made everyone turn their heads towards the stage, where both Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch were standing with a microphone in front of Ozpin. **"I'll… keep this brief,"** The man said as he pushed his glasses with his free hand, the other holding a walking stick which was planted on the ground. Naruto blinked with surprise and confusion on his face as he heard his father's voice being amplified across the room thanks to the microphone. **"You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people…But I look among you, and all I see is wasted energy… in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."**

Taking a step away from the mic, Ozpin started walking off the stage while Goodwitch took his place behind the mic to address the students. **"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."**

"He seemed kind of... off, didn't he?" Yang commented as she watched Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch disappear through the doors next to the stage.

Ruby nodded her head in agreement, "It's almost like he wasn't even there."

"He wasn't wrong though." Pyrrha stated as she placed a hand on her hip, "There's more to being a Huntsman or Huntress than simply having incredible skill or vast knowledge, it takes years of blood, sweat and tears just for some to even reach a decent rank let alone those that are on Professor Ozpin's level."

While all of the girls nodded their heads at Pyrrha's words, Naruto had his attention focused on the door that his father and Glynda had used. _'He may have just done that to be blunt and honest with the students, I can tell… something else is on Dad's mind. Something important, but what could it be?'_

"I'm a natural blonde, you know," Naruto turned his head at the new voice and saw the blonde boy from before was the one who spoke as he stared at Weiss, who brought her hand up to her face before letting out a sigh.

 **RYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWN**

Night time soon arrived and all of the new students enjoyed a nice dinner in the cafeteria before retiring to the ballroom, where sleeping bags were distributed to everyone and were spread out across various parts of the room as everyone found their preferred floor areas. Many starting to turn in earlier in order to be well rested for whatever came their way tomorrow. Thanks to the staff in charge of watching over the students, there had been close to no issues or confrontations breaking out and making sure that no perverted or sexual harassment occurred while male and female students were changing into their sleepwear.

Ruby, Yang and Naruto had managed to find an open spot that was more than big enough for the three of them to relax, which was good since Pyrrha had met up with Yang on her way back from changing and join them. The redheaded was currently reading a book as she waited for sleep to take her, she was dressed in a simple red tank top and black shorts. Lying down next to her on her stomach was Ruby, who was wearing a black tank top with a heart-shaped Beowolf design on the chest and long white pants with pink rose designs and currently writing something down on a paper in front of her.

Suddenly, Yang came crashing onto the sleeping back next to Ruby wearing was an orange tank top with her emblem on the front and brown boy shorts. Yang grinned as she rested her head on her hand, "It's like a big slumber party!"

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby remarked without looking up from whatever she was writing. Pyrrha lifted her head up from her book to nod her head in agreement at what Ruby was saying. Despite knowing that she could take down anyone who'd try, Pyrrha's father was very protective of her.

"Well I know I do!" Yang purred as she scanned the room to see various muscular guys wearing only sleep pants and flexing their muscles for the women who might be watching them, but Yang's gaze zeroed in on Naruto as he was walking up to them in just a pair of black shorts that reached his knees with his emblem on his right hip. Without his usual clothes on, many could see his lean-built form that resulted from his years of training along with a visible six pack and muscle in his legs. Yang couldn't help but let out a sigh as she took in every inch of her best friend's Adonis-like figure. Around his neck was a necklace that had a green crystal gem shaped like a spiral dangling on the thread with two beads on either side to hold the crystal in place. "Come on Ruby, you've got no idea what you're missing."

Ruby look up from her letter in confusion at her sister words before following Yang's gaze to see Naruto and his state of undress, causing her cheeks to instantly turn several shades of red as she looked back down at her paper. But it was not quick enough to escape Yang's notice as she let out a laugh. Finally arriving up to the group, Naruto plopped down in a crossed leg position, "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just happy to see that my baby sister apparently does have an interest in bo-." Yang was cut off by a pillow hitting her clear in the face courtesy of a blushing Ruby.

"Shut up." Ruby said harshly before continuing to write something down on her paper.

Pyrrha couldn't help but mentally laugh at the situation in front of her. While she could definitely say that Naruto was one of the most attractive men that she knew around her age, and she could certainly say that whoever managed to win his affection would be a lucky lady, but Pyrrha herself never really saw him in a romantic light. Maybe it had to do with the fact that they… were those footie pajamas? Yang, Naruto and Pyrrha silently stared as the blonde teen from earlier walked passed them, pausing for a moment to flash them, Yang and Pyrrha, a smile. Both Naruto and Yang shuddered at that while Pyrrha tilted her head at his actions before smiling back, though she turned her head immediately after when she heard the sound of Naruto groaning and saw that he had his hands over his eyes.

"There are some things a guy should never see… I never thought seeing another guy in footie pajamas would be one of them." Naruto shuddered as he tried to erase the image from his mind.

"Ugh… So what'cha writing there?" Yang asked as she tried to change the subject after lowering the pillow that was still pressed against the side of her face, putting it under her elbow as she looked down at the paper in front of Ruby.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal." Ruby replied with a small smile as she thought about the friends she had managed without Naruto or Yang's help. "I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going so far."

"Aw, that's soooo CUTE!" Yang teasingly gushed at her sister, only to receive another pillow to the face.

Ruby narrowed her eyes as she spoke up in a harsh tone, "Shut up… I didn't get to take my friends with me to school and it's weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about that guy from before… Jaune, right? He seemed like a…" Naruto shuddered as he tried to think of the right word to say since he didn't really meet the guy besides the brief moments where he accidentally threw up on Yang's shoes and when he spoke to Weiss… and his strange choice in sleepwear. "Nice? Not to mention that you know Pyrrha now."

"Naruto's right! There you go! A one hundred percent increase and two new friends right there!" Yang said with a smile, one the Pyrrha mirrored herself as she nodded her head.

"I certainly wouldn't mind being friends Ruby, besides Naruto I don't have many around my age."

Though she seemed happy about what Pyrrha said, Ruby looked down at her pillow with a sad expression before twisting her body around so that she was lying on her back and moved her hands behind her head. "Pretty sure that Weiss counts as a negative friend… Lowering me back to one."

"There's no such thing as negative friends! You just made two friends and one enemy." Yang tried to say before she was met with another pillow to the face, this one that had the face of a dog, and knocked the older sister back. Yang slowly pulled the pillow off of her face to reveal her annoyed look. "Will you stop throwing your pillows at me already… Look Ruby, you've only been here for one day. Trust me, there are friends all around you. You just need to meet them first."

"Wow~! Big sister Yang makes an appearance and delivering her words of wisdom." Naruto interrupted with a tease making Yang look at him with a mock offended look.

"I don't know what you're talking about Whiskers, I **_always_** give good advice…" The two stared at each other for several seconds in silence, but it was quickly broken as they heard Ruby start to giggle at them and soon joined her, with Pyrrha silently smiling in amusement at them. The four of them noticed that the side of the room seemed to get a little brighter and they noticed that the light was coming from the candles on a candelabra, which was resting on a table next to a black haired girl sitting against the wall as she read the book in her hand.

"That girl…" Ruby whispered to herself making Yanga and Naruto look at her.

"Do you know her?" Yang questioned as she didn't recognize the girl herself.

Ruby shook her head at her sister's question, not taking her eyes of the girl. "Not really, she saw what happened this morning but left before I could say anything."

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang declared, making Naruto roll his eyes in amusement as he watched Yang pull Ruby up to her feet before she started to drag her struggling sister in the girl's direction.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Ruby called out in protest at her sister's actions.

Naruto shook his head with a laugh as he looked over at Pyrrha, who he finally noticed had removed her headgear and undid her ponytail, letting her hair flow down her back. The only thing that she kept on from her previous outfit was the bracelet on her arm. "Sooo, did you want to head over there too?"

"No, I think I will turn in for the night. I want to be fully rested for tomorrow." Pyrrha answered as she closed her book after saving the page where she stopped reading, opening up the sleeping bag before flashing Naruto a smile. "I'll see you all in the morning. Pleasant dreams Naruto."

"You too, good night." Getting up from his spot, Naruto followed after Ruby and Yang as they got closer to the mysterious black haired girl, who glanced over the top of her book after hearing the noises made by the struggling Ruby and could see the three walking up to her.

"Helllllooo~!" Yang greeted in a singing voice before letting go of Ruby, who crossed her arms over her chest as Naruto stopped right behind her. "I believe you two may know each other?

The girl blinked once as she looked over at Ruby, "Aren't you that girl that exploded?"

"Uh… Haha… Yeah! My name's Ruby." Ruby answered as she uncrossed her arms and tried to hold out a hand to the girl, but after a few seconds of her just looking at it before glancing back down at her book made Ruby pull it back. "But you can just call me…." Ruby seemed to pause as she looked embarrassed at what she was about to say making Naruto and Yang look at her in confusion, but Ruby ignored this as she let out a sigh, "Actually, you can just call me Ruby."

"… Alright then." The girl said without looking up from her book.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked in a loud whisper.

"I don't know, help me!" Ruby hissed back before going back to smiling at Blake.

Meanwhile behind the two girls, Naruto smacked his palm against his forehead at the sisters' awkward attempt to converse with the girl. She had with her long, wavy black hair and her amber eyes that were slightly tilted upwards at the ends, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. The sleepwear she was wearing was different from the rest of the girls as hers was a black yukata with gray and white as secondary colors, and resting on top of her head was a black ribbon tied into a bow.

"So, what's your name?"

"Blake." The newly named Blake answered with an irritated sigh at her reading once again being interrupted.

 _'Did her bow just…'_ Naruto thought to himself while listening to Yang introduce herself to the girl.

"Hey there Blake. I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister!" Yang introduced herself with a thumb pointing at herself before moving it to point at Naruto next. "And this is Naruto, a close friend of ours… I really like your bow!"

"… Thanks…" Blake's eye twitched as she focused her gaze on the book in front of her.

"It, uh… goes great with your… pajamas!" Yang tried again making Naruto let out a sigh as his best friend and her sister exchange awkward chuckles… despite how much more social she was, sometime Yang was just like Ruby when it came to meeting new people.

"Riiiight…" Blake said going back to her book.

Having his fill of entertainment from how badly Yang and Ruby doing, Naruto decided to speak up. "That book, isn't that **The Man with Two Souls**?"

"Huh?" Blake asked looking up with wide eyes, finally getting a good look at Naruto for the first time as she turned her attention away from the sisters. A small dust of red formed on Blake's cheeks when she realized that Naruto was completely shirtless, though she didn't let it affect her as she responded to his question. "That's right, I'm surprised that you know of it. It's not exactly one of the most common books."

"Despite how I look, I actually enjoy a bit of reading when I have the time. It's actually something that my dad sorta drilled into me so I wouldn't just focus on doing physical training with my Master." Naruto admitted to the girl before discreetly nudging Ruby in the ribs, signaling her to join in on the conversation. "Though I have to say, unlike most books, the sequel: **The Man with Four Souls** is a lot better since it actually goes into more of the inner conflicts that the souls are going through and doesn't simply give into audience appeal so it's much more enjoyable."

"Really? I didn't think that think that the sequel was going to be that good since everything so far seems so conclusive." Blake replied before she finally lowered her book a little to look at the three better.

"So what's the book about?" Ruby asked, though this question was actually from her own curiosity. "If Naruto is passionate about it, then it must be interesting."

"Well… the plot itself is about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Blake explained as she turned her attention over to Ruby, "One soul is a human while the other is a demon, and each battle takes a toll of them in one form or another."

Yang averted her gaze as she tried to think of the appeal of such a story, and said the first thing that came to mind. "Oh, yeah… That sounds real lovely."

"I've always loved books, ever since I was little. Yang used to read to me every night before bed, and sometime Naruto used let me read with him whenever he was reading during his breaks." Ruby couldn't help but smile warmly as she remembered those fun times that she spent with her sister and Naruto. "All those stories of heroes, monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!"

"Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" Blake asked as she smiled at the innocent thought.

"Well, I'm hoping we all will." Ruby replied with determination in her voice, making Blake blink in surprise at how sincere she sounded. "As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!"

"That's very ambitious for someone so young." Blake said while lowering her book slightly with a small smile on her face, though it quickly turned bitter as Blake looked away with a sad frown. "But… the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"… Well, isn't that why we're here? To make it better." Ruby quickly replied with a reassuring smile.

Unfortunately for Ruby, Yang decided to ruin her 'cool' moment with a squeal before bringing her sister into a bear hug with Ruby's legs hovering two feet in the air. "Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!"

"Cut it out!" Ruby cried out before punching Yang in the face, which soon caused the two sisters to break out into a dust cloud brawl. Naruto and Blake couldn't help but watch in amusement as fighting limbs and flying stars could be seen coming out of the cloud.

 _'It's good to see some things never change. At least Ruby is back to her usual self again.'_ Naruto thought as he ducked under an incoming fist.

Shifting her gaze from the dust cloud to Naruto, Blake spoke up with a much more relaxed smile on her face. "Well… Naruto, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasu-"

"What in the world is going on over here?!" A familiar voice demanded making Blake and Naruto turn their heads away from the dust cloud, which quickly disappeared to reveal Ruby holding up one of Yang's legs while the blonde had an arm wrapped around Ruby's neck, and caught sight of Weiss storming over to the group. The white haired girl was wearing a faded bluish sleeping gown with short sleeves and white trimmings with her family crest on the upper-right chest and had removed her crown to let her hair flow. "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Oh, not you again!" Weiss and Yang exclaimed at the same time once they saw one another.

"Seems kinda weird that you're getting angry at us for making so much noise, and yet you are the one shouting at us." Naruto noted with a tilt of his head while crossing his arms, making Weiss let out a brief stutter before she narrowed her eyes slightly.

"W-Wha-"

Ruby was quick to try and keep the peace as she moved between Yang and Weiss, looking back and forth at both of them while worried that they would aggravate the other students. "Shh! Guys, she's right. People are trying to sleep!"

"Oh, so **_now_** you're on my side!" Weiss snapped at Ruby while placing her hands on her hip.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby angrily countered back with a frown on her face.

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister anyways?" Yang demanded with annoyance evident in her voice and her hands already clenched into fists, "She's already apologized for what happened before and is only trying to be nice!"

Weiss snapped her head towards Yang as she angrily clenched her hands into fists, "She's a hazard to my health!"

"Now now, everyone. You all have an important day tomorrow so you need to get as much rest as you can. I'd hate to have to discipline you all so late while Master Ozpin has your exam tomorrow."

All five of the Beacon students jumped at the voice suddenly speaking up behind Ruby and Weiss, while the bow on Blake's head twitched as her eyes widened in alarm… almost like a startled cat. The five of them quickly spun around to see the smiling face of a woman that Naruto knew all too well.

"Sh-Sh-Sharon! What are you doing here?!" Naruto exclaimed as he and the four girls stared the woman with surprised expressions at the maid's sudden appearance.

"Hello Master Naruto, my apologize but I must ask you to lower your voices so that the other students can sleep." Sharon replied with a bow of her head with the smile still on her face.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched at that, "Forget that, why are you here?!" As soon as he finished asking that question, the male blonde's eyes widened as a thought came to mind, "… Wait… Don't tell me-!"

"That is correct, I am one of the proctors that will be monitoring you and the other students during your initiation tomorrow. After that, I will resume my role as Master Ozpin's assistant while teaching some of the courses for the first year students." Sharon said, confirming what Naruto was thinking.

"Are you kidding me?! But why?"

"I would be happy to explain it to you after your exam, but I really do recommend that all of you head off to bed." Sharon gave the five a closed-eyed smile as she continued to speak, "If you don't give it your best, there might be the chance that you won't survive… Pleasant dreams everyone."

Naruto, Ruby and Yang could only stare at retreating Sharon with dumb-folded looks while Weiss looked at Sharon in confusion as she tried to figure out who the mysterious woman was. Blake only stared at Sharon for a few seconds as she silently tried to figure out how the woman had snuck up on them so easily and without any sort of presence at all. The black haired girl let out a sigh before lifting the candelabra next to her up to her face and blew out the candles letting the darkness of the room cover the rest of the ballroom… it looks like she'll have to finish her book another time… oh well, at least she met some interesting people.

 **RYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWN**

 _So here it is, the second chapter to my own NarutoXRwby crossover. The next chapter will take place during the Beacon School Exam and as many of you can guess, Naruto will team up with either Ruby & Weiss or Yang & Blake. Like always with all of my works be sure to leave some nice reviews, but remember that all flames and insults will be IGNORED, so don't bother writing them._

 _As stated previously, I don't have a guarantee on who Naruto will be paired with except that Pyrrha and Nora won't be choices, the former being because I have a special plan in mind for her and the other because she is going to be paired up with Ren. It could end up with Naruto pairing up with one of his teammates, or a certain bunny-girl, or someone else... you'll just have to wait and see._

 ** _A/N:_** _The next story I will be working on is **Dhampir of Yokai Academy** and then **Swordsmen of Twilight.**_

 ** _A/N 2:_** _Lately I've been wanting to see what it would look if one of my stories was written with that Reading/Watching Genre that been getting very popular lately. I don't know who would be interested in doing it with one of mine, but I really want someone could give it a try._

 ** _A/N 3:_** _I decided to make an opening for this story, after seeing it being done for several other stories I got curious and wanted to try it out myself. Let me know what you all think of it and if the good percentage of you think that it isn't good then I'll just remove it. No harm done. The opening song is **Kyouran Hey Kids!** From the anime **Noragami Aragoto.** HOPE YOU LIKE IT._

 **RYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWN**

RYBWN OPENING 1

 _Sounds of a guitar can be heard as the camera slowly zooms on classroom seats where RYBWN was sitting in their school uniforms. Ruby was cleaning Crescent Rose, Weiss was looking down at her notes, Naruto was sitting back with his hands behind head, a bored Yang was staring at the ceiling and Blake was reading her book. The camera zooms in closer until it was a few feet away and at the sound of a drum being hit, all five snap their heads and shoot out of their seats._

 **["Tonight! We honor heroes!"]**

 _The scene changes to a clear view of Beacon Academy from a distance and the camera shifts upward towards the shattered moon in the sky, the title "RYBWN" appears on the screen in front of it. As the sounds of a guitar playing faster was heard, the image of the shattered moon replaced itself with it full and partial appearances before returning back to its previous form._

 **["The frenzied kids that break, the Noh masks worn on our face. Bringing destruction and hate to our peaceful days. The honey's sweet fumes intoxicates and stimulates!"]**

 _Naruto was seen standing on the turret ledge of Beacon Tower with the wind blowing heavily around him as he stared out at Vale before the scene switches to Ruby sitting on top of a high fence while Yang was on the ground facing the other way with her back leaning against fence. The scene changes to outside look at Weiss through a window as she sat at a table looking outward towards the sky, once again shifts to Blake standing on a tree branch with a hand on the tree as she look toward the distance._

 **["I need that Flavor. Flavor. Flavor / I just wanna hold your hand / I just wanna hold your hand!"]**

 _Ruby and Weiss appear standing side by side staring at something with cautious looks, the image switches to Blake and Yang doing the same, and the final "Flavor" ends with Naruto crouching down as he looked up at something as well._

 _The scene changes to Team RYBWN standing together in front of the academy entrance, showing a smiling Ruby raising a hand up in a waving motion with Yang and Naruto smiling as well, while Blake and Weiss had serious looks on their faces._

 _Zooming outwards, the camera stops to see Team JNPR was several yards away with Jaune in mid-fall as a cheering Nora was using him as a stepladder to make herself taller while Pyrrha was watching with an awkward smile and Ren had his hand palming his face._

 **["I just wanna hold your hand~! (Hey kids! Ready to go back to zero?)"]**

 _The image fades to Ozpin walking with his cane with a mug in his free hand while Glynda and Sharon were following after him, but this transitions to Torchwick walking the opposite direction while lighting a cigar with figures behind him covered in darkness before the darkness takes shape in the form of Grimm._

 _The screen shifts to Team RYBWN standing together with their weapons out. The music quickly picks up as several images flashed to show Ozpin looking out over the lens of his glasses and then a shadowy figure with a glowing amber eye and finally Naruto's azure eyes flickering red before turning back._

 **[Hey Kids, Go crazy! Continue to shine through the darkness of this always changing era, and never turn your back on tomorrow."]**

 _A large Beowulf let out a roar as it tried to attack Ruby with its claws only for her to dodge into the air by firing her Crescent Rose before swinging her scythe and cut down the Beowulf, a feet away Weiss could be seen back-flipping away from away from an incoming stinger of a Death Stalker with her sword glowing and her stabbed it into the ground causing ice to build around her before ice spears shot out of the ground._

 **["Hey Kids, Go crazy! I know that together we'll show the world our hunters' souls. Oh! Oh!"]**

 _Yang with glowing flame-like hair and glowing red eyes was throwing fast, explosive punches into a Beringel's stomach that sent it flying back while Blake was swinging her collapsed weapon with a ribbon and took down another Ursa with a shout. Naruto was seen jumping onto a tree before leaping into the air towards a large airborne Grimm with a battle cry as his weapon glows._

 **["With frenzied tears. I want our bonds to stay connected, so throw away that stupid ego."]**

 _The scene spins around to show Ruby now standing in front of a gravestone with her hood over her head, before shifting to Yang staring down at an image on her Scroll, and then to an older white haired man walking passed Weiss while she silently looked down at the ground. Blake is shown opening her eyes and staring up sadly at the Beacon Academy Statue._

 **["Hey Kids, Go crazy! But nevertheless, our paths will continue to cross again and again."]**

 _Pyrrha is looking at the sky while the camera spins around her and Naruto to reveal they were a distance away from each other standing back to back. Naruto had a hand lightly touching the spiral necklace around his neck while Pyrrha rested a hand on her armband._

 _The rhyme picked up as a rear image of a spiky blonde-haired man that expanded to show his white cloak followed by a close-up of a smiling long red-haired woman wearing a sleeveless black and green high-collar uniform with a golden trim, before the image shifted to Ozpin holding an infant Naruto. All five members of Team RYBWN were seen laying in a circle staring up at the screen._

 **["Hey Kids, Go crazy! Let a senseless smile spill upon your lips, regardless if it's a pointless struggle."]**

 _A younger Naruto is training with Qrow, the older man smirking as he dodged several of Naruto's sword attacks with ease before preparing to block his next sword strike. This smirk disappeared when Naruto's body started to glow a dark red as the blonde's sword connected with Qrow's and sent him back a few feet. Qrow looks at his student with a smile and the screen follows his gaze to show Naruto's younger self was replace with his current age with Rikudou in his hands and a grin on his face before his swings the sword to block the screen._

 **["It okay to go crazy. Just say my name again and again! (I swear, I respect the heroes!)"]**

 _The black is replaced with all of the members of Team RYBWN standing side by side with determined smiles on their faces before the lights changed to their respective colors and the five became black silhouettes._

 ** _UNTIL NEXT TIME!_**


	3. Choose Your Teammates… or Not!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, the ones who do are Masashi Kishimoto and Monty Oum/Rooster Teeth. I also don't own any other anime, its characters, or abilities that might appear in this story except for any OC's that will appear. And so, without delay… Sit back, relax and enjoy the story._**

People Talking – "Red like roses fills my dreams."

People Thinking – _'White is cold and always yearning.'_

People Talking w/ Technology – **"Black the beast descends from shadows."**

Messages/Email/Etc. – Yellow beauty burns gold.

Places/Locations/Technique Names – **Orange endures humanity's test**

Chapter 3 – Picking Your Teammates…or Not!

 ***OPENING FROM PREVIOUS CHAPTER***

Brushing his fingers through his hair as he and Pyrrha walked towards the locker room, Naruto let out a loud yawn and stretched his arms over his head. It didn't take him long to be rewarded with a satisfying popping sound as the blonde lowered his arms. They were currently heading towards the locker room where all the students kept their weapons during the night, and according to Professor Goodwitch, those lockers would be theirs for the remainder of the student's time at Beacon Academy. The two had just come from eating breakfast, which was a large variety of foods and recipes from all around Remnant… though for some reason there wasn't a lot of pancakes left, weird…

Pyrrha turned her head to look at her friend with concern, "You certainly look tired. Did you have trouble sleeping?"

"Not really, just a little annoyed." Naruto replied with a grumble as he recalled Sharon making an appearance out of nowhere before delivering the bombshell that she would be a professor and dorm manager for the first years. Though it bothered Naruto a little, it didn't make him lose any sleep over it. The issue he had was with the other male students that were joining Beacon, apparently the showing off some of them did last night wasn't over since the bravado they showed continued as they tried to flirt with the female students.

"Did something happen?" Pyrrha asked with a concerned look on her face.

Naruto let out a sigh as he brushed his hand through his hair, before flashing his friend a smile. "Don't worry about it. Let's just get our weapons, I'll feel better by the time the exam gets started."

"… If you say so," Pyrrha replied as they walked into the room and continued walking towards their assigned lockers, passing several other students who were getting their equipment and preparing for what was to come in a few short hours. Glancing to his right, Naruto saw Ren and Nora talking in front of a locker… well, Nora was talking while Ren was quietly taking his weapons out of the locker.

"Oh, I know a way! We just need to have some sort of signal! Like a secret signal so we can find each other in the forest," Naruto could hear Nora say before the girl pointed a finger at the boy, who was reaching into the locker. "Can you imitate a sloth?"

"… Nora," Ren replied with a calm voice.

"Yes, Ren?" Nora answered as she came to a halt.

Naruto watched as Ren pulled out two bladed, semi-automatics from the locker before they collapsed into his sleeves, "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise."

"… That's why it's **_perfect_**!" Nora cheered as she pumped her arms, "No one will suspect the two of us are working together!"

"Come on, Nora. Let's go."

 _'Well, at least she is positive and knows what she wants.'_ Naruto thought to himself with a sweatdrop as he and Pyrrha watched Ren calmly walk away while Nora skip behind him.

"My, she certainly is energetic." Pyrrha said with a weak smile as she watched the two left through the opposite door. Looking at each other briefly, Naruto and Pyrrha shrugged their shoulders before going their separate ways since his locker was a slightly lower number than hers.

It didn't take Naruto long to make it to his locker before he opened it to reveal two armbands and his Rikudou, and an oval-shaped disk that had a blue circle in the center. A smile formed on Naruto's face as he removed his jacket and laid it on the bench behind him before he turned back to the locker and grabbed the armbands, taking them out of the locker and secured them on his arms. A light blinked in the middle of both armbands before they stretched out and transformed into his gauntlets, making Naruto nod his head to himself as he clenched and unclenched his hands to make sure everything was fine. Grabbing the Rikudou and the disk next, Naruto secured them on his holster with a click and reached back for his jacket and put it on.

"Hey Naruto, over here!" The blonde turned his head to see Ruby and Yang several lockers down with Yang waving at him.

"Morning you two," Naruto said with a smile as he walked over to them. "So, you guys ready to show what you've got?"

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or 'getting-to-know-you' stuff." Ruby cheerfully said as she took her Crescent Rose out of her locker before stroking it lovingly. "Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking."

Watching the younger teen sigh happily while pressing her cheek against her weapon, making Naruto shake his head while Yang crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through Beacon's initiation."

"She is right about that. If you wanna grow up, you need to new people and learn to work together." Naruto continued making Ruby let out an irritated growl before she placed Crescent Rose back into the locker.

"Ugh, you both sound like Dad and Uncle Qrow!" Ruby complained as she turned towards the two blondes and folded her arms over her chest, "Okay, first of all. What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up! I. Drink. Milk."

"Come on Ruby, even Matser Qrow knows how crucial it is for Huntsmen and Huntresses to work together, and he's gone on more solo missions than I can count." Naruto said as he recalled the many times that Qrow had drilled it into his head on how teamwork was one of the most important tools to have. Well, that and a few other miscellaneous thingss that got the two of them in trouble… Which led to Qrow to face the wrath of both Sharon and Glynda once they found out. "Besides, by Huntsmen and Huntresses socializing and work together, it insures that trust is created between teammates and that helps form a strong bond. That way, we can count on them to watch our backs."

"I guess…" Ruby replied as she looked away from Naruto with a nervous look.

"And what about when we form teams?" Yang added as she placed her hands on her hips, "Dad did say that it is guaranteed to happen."

"Um, I don't know, I... I'll just be on your team… or Naruto's… or maybe we all can be-"

"Sorry Ruby, but I don't think you should focus on us." Naruto interrupted as he crossed his arms

Next to him, Yang grabbed her own hair and began stroking it with her hands as she spoke up as well, "He's right. Maybe you should try being on someone else's team."

"My dearest sister Yang," Ruby angrily step closer to her sister with a frown on her face, which was more cute than threatening. "Are both you and Naruto implying that you both don't wish to be on the same team as me?"

"What?! No? Of course, we do!" Yang explained hastily as she let go of her hair and waved her hands in front of her, while Naruto watched them with a raised eyebrow. "I just thought… maybe it would help you, you know…break out of that shell of yours!"

"What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'!" Ruby ranted furiously while stomping a foot down, "That's absolutely-"

"Ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday!" The three turned to see Jaune walking passed them while looking down at a piece of paper in his hand. "I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?"

"… What was that about counting high?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow before his gaze drifted from Jaune's back to see Pyrrha and Weiss standing in front of Pyrrha's locker. "Hmm?"

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to who's team you would like to be on?" Weiss asked as she watched Pyrrha finish adjusting her arm guard. "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with strong, well-known individuals, such as you and Naruto."

Secretly rolling her eyes at the reminder of the fame she and Naruto shared, Pyrrha let out a hum as she thought about the question. "… I'm not quite sure. Though it would be nice to work with Naruto, I am fine with letting the chips fall where they may."

"Well, I was thinking that maybe the two of us could be on a team together." Weiss offered with a small smile, which Pyrrha mirrored with her own.

"That sounds grand!"

Naruto couldn't help but sweatdrop as he noticed Weiss turn her back to Pyrrha with a creepy smile on her face, most likely thinking about something in the lines of her and Pyrrha becoming a team… did Weiss just let out an evil giggle? Turning his head to look back at the redhead, Naruto called out to his fellow Regional Champion.

"Hey Pyrrha!"

"Oh, Naruto, did you already get your equipment ready?" Pyrrha asked as she turned to face her oldest friend and saw that Ruby and Yang were behind him. "Good morning Ruby, Yang."

"How's it going?" Yang replied with a smile and a small wave.

"Morning Pyrrha!" Ruby cheerfully said as she saw the familiar face, her eyes widening as a thought came to mind. "Oh, hey, do you want to be on-"

"I don't think you should be trying to make teams so soon Lady Ruby." A familiar voice called out from behind the group, making them, including Weiss who halted her thoughts when she saw the three approaches, all jump before they spun around to see Sharon standing there with a smile on her face. "While I can't tell you exactly how Headmaster Ozpin has set up the initiation, I can tell you that the teams will be quite random."

"Damn it Sharon! You've got to stop doing that!" Yang shouted while placing a hand over her heart, her sister nodding her head furiously in agreement. "Why are you here anyway?"

Sharon continued to smile as she bowed her head, ignoring Yang's earlier shout as she greeted everyone. 'Good morning to you, everyone. If you have any issues with your lockers, please inform me immediately so I can help."

"Okay. I wasn't positive before, but I am pretty sure I know you from somewhere," Weiss spoke up as she crossed her arms with a puzzled look on her face. This was the second time that this woman had snuck up on her so easily with a smile on her face.

"It is nice to meet you, Lady Weiss Schnee. My name is Sharon Kreuger," Sharon did a little curtsy as she introduced herself to the young Schnee, "As I stated last night, I will be both the dorm manager for the First Years and a Professor to some of the courses you will be taking while you are attending Beacon Academy."

"Really?" Weiss blinked in surprise as she took in Sharon's appearance, "That means you're a Huntress."

"That's right! Sharon used to be a powerful Huntress before she semi-retired and became the maid/assistant for Professor Ozpin and Naruto." Ruby explained with an excited tone as she pointed her waving hand at the smiling maid. "You might know her as The Severing Chains!"

"The Severing Chains?!" Weiss called out in shock while Pyrrha stared at Sharon with wide eyes, "The woman who became one of the strongest Huntresses in history by the age of 17!?

"Correct, though I haven't been on the field in a long time." Sharon turned her head to look at Naruto with a warm smiled before bowing her head again, "Unfortunately, I need to take care of some things for the Headmaster so I won't be able to see you in action. But I wish you the best of luck Master Naruto, I hope you find teammates you will work well with."

"Thank you, Sharon," Naruto said with a grin as he watched Sharon start to walk away from the group.

Bringing up a hand to her mouth, Weiss stared at Sharon's back with an awed expression. "I can't believe that I actually just met the legendary Severing Chains."

"You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." Jaune introduced himself as he appeared out of nowhere in Casanova-like manner.

"You again?" Weiss said with crossed arms and narrow eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune!" Pyrrha greeted with a wave, only for Jaune pushes her aside.

"Yeah, yeah. So, Weiss," Jaune continued as he focused his attention on Weiss. "I couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day."

"Oh, you've _got_ to be kidding me!" Weiss said to herself as she smacked her forehead. Meanwhile, Naruto and the others were watching the scene, Naruto frowning with crossed arms from how Jaune rudely brushed Pyrrha off, while Ruby and Yang had mix emotions about what they were seeing… not to mention Jaune's attempt at flirting.

"Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumors about teams~! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?" Jaune offered as he leaned closer to an uncomfortable Weiss.

"Actually, Jaune. Looking at the previous years before us, the teams are made up of more than two students." Naruto spoke up as he walked up to the two with Pyrrha once again made herself known.

"He's right about that." Pyrrha added as she placed a hand on her hip, "Most of the teams are made up of four, so…"

"You don't stay." Jaune said smoothly as he turned his attention onto Pyrrha, not noticing Naruto's twitching eyebrow. "Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team."

 _'That was so corny and terrible…'_ Naruto thought to himself, slightly annoyed at how Jaune just ignored him, though the way the other male blonde was acting was more annoying, _'Did he get those lines from a book or something?'_

"Jaune, was it? Do you have any idea who the people you're talking to are?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow, to which Jaune shook his head not even a second later.

"Not in the slightest, Snow Angel." Jaune countered gently, making Yang and her sister look at each other with sweatdrops at his attempt to flirting with the former shrugging her shoulders at Ruby.

" ** _These two_** are Pyrrha Nikos and Naruto Ozpin!"

"Hello again!" Pyrrha said with a smile and a wave of her hand.

"Sup." Naruto replied with a half-hearted wave of his own.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum while Naruto was at the top of Signal's graduates in the last two years."

"Never heard of them." Jaune said making Weiss roll her eyes.

"The two of them won the Region Tournaments in both Mistral and Vale respectfully for four straight years!"

"The what?" Jaune asked with a raised eyebrow in confusion making the white-haired girl in front of him let out a frustrated groan.

"Pyrrha is on the front of every **Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes** box!" Weiss said as she angrily shook an arm while pointing at Pyrrha, to which Jaune gained a look of recognition.

"That's _you_?! But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you." Pyrrha admitted, a bit embarrassed.

Naruto looked at Pyrrha with crossed arms, "I told you that doing that was a bad idea."

"Well, you went with those energy drink. I doubt those are any better with all the caffeine in them." The redheaded teen replied with a hand on her hip.

"Still healthier than that brand of cereal." Naruto replied with a shrug before "Besides, **Kickers** have branched off with new flavors that have coconut water and some help cleanse the toxins out of the body."

"I know I enjoy them after a good workout," Yang added with a grin before she turned to look at Ruby. "It was funny after you gave it a try… though, also a little worrying since you wouldn't stop, Dad thought you were about to become an addict from all the caffeine and energy boost. You were running on the ceiling without even using your Semblance."

"Hey! I wasn't that bad." Noticing the looks both Naruto and Yang were giving her, a small blush formed on Ruby's cheeks before averting her gaze. "Okay, maybe I was. But I haven't had that many **Kickers** in a long time!"

"… You used Zwei to sneak three cans passed Dad last week." Yang pointed out making Ruby send her a look of betrayal while Naruto snickered next to his fellow blonde.

Shaking her head a few times as she ignored the chaos behind her, Weiss focused her attention on the now depressed looking Jaune. "So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in any position to ask _her_ to be on your team?"

"I guess not… Sorry…" Jaune replied as his head dropped.

Naruto let out a small chuckle as he walked up to Jaune and patted him on the shoulder, surprising both him and Weiss at his actions before he spoke. "You don't have to worry about that with me and Pyrrha. No offense to what Weiss said, but the two of us are just regular students like you, her or Ruby here."

"Normal knees." Ruby whispered to herself, though Pyrrha heard this and looked at the younger girl in confusion.

"Says the son of the Headmaster of this very school." Yang pointed out making Naruto look at her with a deadpanned expression.

Weiss blinked in surprise at that. She knew that there had to be some connection between Naruto and Professor Ozpin, but she didn't think that they were father and son… Maybe she should keep her options wider when it came to possible teammates, _'Not that he would've been a bad choice in the first place.'_ Weiss thought to herself as she noticed Jaune's mouth dropped low as he stared at Naruto.

"Son of the Headmaster?!" Jaune gawked with wide eyes, "And you're the guy who's the face of **Kickers**?!"

"It doesn't really matter about who my dad is, like I said, I'm just a regular student at Beacon. As for **Kickers** , I just helped them come up with some ideas. Nothing that big." Naruto added with crossed arms. One thing that Naruto didn't mention was that since he came up with a few flavors, he got a cut of the profit that was made on them. Yeah. That's definitely something to Naruto would need to keep from Yang or Ruby or else all that money would disappear in a month, probably less than that if Qrow got involved.

"Wow, and he's modest too. I really can't compete with him." Jaune muttered to himself as his body slumped forward, not noticing Pyrrha walk up to him until he felt her put a comforting arm on Jaune's shoulder.

"Cheer up, Jaune! I think you'd make a great leader!" The tall redhead said with a smile.

"D'oh, stop it!" Jaune replied with his hands clasped in front of his face and his upper half leaning forward a bit

Yang placed a hand on her hip before whispering to Naruto, "Never thought I'd see a guy make that pose… It doesn't work."

"As if it works for a woman either." Naruto whispered back with a deadpanned expression.

"Seriously, please stop it." Weiss said as she tried getting in between the two, making them turn their heads to face her. "This kind of behavior shouldn't be encouraged."

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you." Jaune offered while leaning into Weiss again, "What do you say?"

"Alright, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?!" Weiss said with a creeped-out voice, only for her eyes to widen. Jaune turned his head to follow the Schnee's gaze, only to find himself being sent flying back thanks to Pyrrha throwing her Miló in its Javelin mode at him and pinning his hood into the wall next to the exit. "… Thank you?"

"That was a little much Pyrrha…" Naruto pointed out with a sweatdrop while Ruby and Yang nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha called out to Jaune with an apologetic look on her face and a weak awkward wave.

 **"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation?"** All the students in the locker room and throughout the building perk their heads up to the speakers at hearing Professor Glynda's voice. **"Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately.** **"**

As many of the student's made their way towards the exit, Weiss and Pyrrha were following the crowd. The former didn't even glance down at Jaune as she walked passed his handing body, the latter paused as she reached her hand out and retrieved her javelin causing Jaune to fall on his behind, flashing him a small smile before continuing to walk. "It was nice meeting you, Jaune."

"Likewise." Jaune replied with a groan.

"Having some trouble, lady-killer?" Yang asked as she, Naruto and Ruby walked up to the blonde with Ruby holding a hand out to Jaune.

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence." Jaune groaned as he accepted Ruby's hand and lifted himself back onto his feet. "Ohh, where did I go wrong?"

"Confidence, yes." Naruto looked at Jaune with a half-lidded gaze and a hand that that was moving in a 'so-so' manner. "Your delivery, not so good."

"'Snow Angel' _probably_ wasn't the best way to start." Yang added before she and Naruto walked passed him, with Ruby behind them helping Jaune walk.

 **(Beacon Initiation Cliff)**

It didn't take the first-years students long to reach the Beacon Cliff, where Professor Ozpin, Professor Glynda Goodwitch and Sharon were waiting for them. Each of the students were told to stand on one of the silver tiles that were placed in a straight line and a few feet away from one another. Naruto stared out at the large forest that he figured would be where the initiation would be taking place before he glanced to his left. He could see several other students that were also participating before the line reached the students that he started to recognize starting with Weiss and Pyrrha as well as Nora and Ren, while on his other side were Yang, Ruby and Jaune at the very end.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin started making his son turn his head to look at the three adults in front of them.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams." Glynda continued as she pressed a few things on her Scroll's screen, her words instantly catching the attention of several of the students, including Ruby. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... Today."

"What? Ohhh…" Ruby let out a soft whine at Glynda's word, instantly hoping that she would get Naruto or Yang as a teammate.

Sharon was the next one to speak as she looked at all of the students with a serious expression, "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon Academy. As such, it is in your best interest to pair yourself with someone with whom you can work well." The maid's words didn't make things better for Ruby as Yang and Naruto could hear her let out another whine.

"That said, be careful on who you make eye contact with." Ozpin warned as he lowered his mug from his lips. "Because after landing, once your eyes have met, you will be partners for the next **_four_** years."

"What?!"

"See? I told you."

 _'Well… That certainly sucks for Ruby,'_ Naruto thought to himself as he could imagine how the information was affecting the girl.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest." Ozpin's gaze scanned through the row of students as he gave them their instruction for the exam, "You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you _will_ die." The white-haired man's words raised mix reactions from the students as Nora smiled at Ren while others nodded their head, while Jaune let out a nervous laugh before gulping loudly. "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene." Ozpin glanced over at Glynda and Sharon at this and received nods in response before he turned back towards the students. "You will find an abandoned temple down the path containing several relics. Each team must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir?"

Ozpin ignored Jaune's attempt to ask a question and gave his next order. "Good! Now, take your positions!"

Everyone got into their ready positions on their own respective tiles, some taking out their weapons while others only shifting their stances to brace themselves. Naruto himself was crouching slightly with an arm reaching behind hims back. The only one who wasn't taking any sort of position or stance was Jaune, who still had his hand raised as he stared at Ozpin with a worried look on his face.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." Jaune spoke up as the tile under Weiss launching her up into the air and sent her towards the forest. Pyrrha was next to get sent flying followed by the next and the next… all this escaping Jaune's notice since he was focusing on the instructors in front of him. "So, this landing... strategy…thing. Uh, wha-what is it exactly? Are you, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin replied bluntly as Nora and Ren were next to be launched, the former letting out an excited shout as she soared through the air.

"Oh, uh, I see..." Jaune said as more of his fellow students continued to be launched, still somehow escaping his notice. "So, did you, like, hand out parachutes for us?"

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin said as Sharon tilted her head with a small frown while Glynda narrowed her eyes slightly.

Turning his head towards Yang and Ruby as his turn was up, Naruto smirked as he gave them a mock salute with his free hand before being sent into the sky. Yang sent her sister a wink as she put on her aviator sunglasses and was launched next.

"Woo-hoooooooo!" Yang yelled causing Jaune to look to the side and saw that he and a smirking Ruby were the only student's left before he watched the tile under the red-cloaked girl kicked up and send her into the air.

"Uh-huh... Yeah. So, what exactly is a landing strateEEEEEYYYYYYYYY!"

Despite his attempt to speed up his question, only for his body to be catapulted as he said the last word. Ozpin and Sharon turn their bodies around to watch the students soar through the air while Glynda was looking down at her Scroll to make sure everything was in order.

Watching the scene with a calm expression, Ozpin took another sip from his mug. "… This is a very nice blend, Sharon."

"Thank you, Headmaster." Sharon said with a smile as she bowed her head.

 **RYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWN**

Over the lush trees that made up the Emerald Forest, everything was peaceful as the sun shined through the small clouds that took up the pale blue sky. A small black bird was seen flying over the trees, seemingly enjoying the peace and tranquility as it flapped its wings. Enjoying the wind blowing against it's wings

…Until Ruby came out of nowhere and crashed into it, turning it into bunch of feathers.

"Birdie, no!" Ruby cried out before she turned her attention back to the trees she was heading towards, quickly pulling out her Crescent Rose while it was still in its Gun Mode. Taking a few shots and using the recoil to slow her descent until she reached a branch and switch her weapon to its Scythe Mode to catch herself, spinning around the branch once before she continued towards the ground.

The Scythe user wasn't the only one to prepare for her descent as Weiss summoned a white glyph with a snowflake on it and used as a landing pad before leaping off it to the tree level before repeating the motion until she was below the tree branches. Ren tilted his body to dive closer to one of the taller trees before taking out his weapons and used the blades to pierce the trunk, using the momentum of his descent to spiral himself down the tree until he was touching the ground. Patting off the sawdust that got on his sleeves, Ren turned his head upward at the sounds of explosions and saw Yang soaring overhead with an excited yell. The buxom blonde was using the recoil from her gauntlets blasts to keep herself over the tree, spinning around and laughing until she saw an opening between the trees and started using the trees as springboards to get to the ground.

Upon reaching the ground, Yang only smirked as she landed with a roll and spun until she was on her feet before taking off with a sprint. "Nailed it!"

Naruto grinned as he pulled out the oval-shaped disk and pressed the blue circle, making it flash several times before the middle split open and expanded until it was six feet long with the edges opening slightly to reveal Naruto's emblem on both sides, while a small tube emerged under the board. The young Ozpin moved the board under his feet and used the power of his Wind Semblance to keep him up as he sky surfed over the trees. This board was **Kitsune** , a special hoverboard/sky-surfer that could either be powered by his Aura to fly around, but Naruto could also use his Semblance instead. Naruto had gotten it after receiving half of the money that Yang had earn from his photos, and was as precious to him as **Bumblebee** was to Yang.

Lifting the front of his board, Naruto spun his body around and surfed towards a high tree that had a large branch sticking out before kicking his board up to his hands as he landed. Pumping his fist with a grin still on his face at the smooth landing, the blonde turned his head at the sound of crashing to see Pyrrha using her shield Akoúo to smash through several trees before landing on a branch a good distance away from him, hidden from his view thanks to the number of trees between them, before shifting his attention to see a screaming Jaune falling helplessly into the forest. The next thing Naruto saw was Pyrhha's Miló in it's Javelin Mode flying into the forest after Jaune before a dull "THUNK!" was heard.

"Thank you!" Jaune's weak voice called out.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha called back making Naruto sweatdrop.

Crossing his arms as he closed his eyes in deep thought, Naruto let out a soft hum. _'On the one hand, I could try and team up with Pyrrha. But at the same time, there is also the chance that I would be running into Jaune first… Yeeeaaah, I don't like those odds.'_ Shaking his head with a sigh, Naruto leaped off the tree branch and rode **Kitsune** towards the ground and headed off in a random direction. "Maybe I should head towards the temple first and see if I can get a partner along the way."

 **(Deep within the forest)**

Landing in a crouched position, Ruby had a worried look on her face as she took off in a run. ' _Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Naruto! Gotta find Yang or Naruto, gotta find...!_ ' The redheaded teen shook her head as she called out for her sister and friend. "Yang!? Naruto!?"

Unbeknownst to the girl, she was actually heading the opposite direction from where Naruto and Yang were heading themselves.

 _'Oh, this is bad... What if I can't find them? What if someone finds them first? What if they become each other's partners? Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny… I don't think he's very good in a fight, though.' Ruby thought to herself as she thought about the first friend she made at Beacon, only to frown as she imagined Jaune being eaten by Grimm. Suddenly Ruby's eyes widened as another thought came to mind, 'Ooh! What about Blake?! So mysterious, so calm... Plus she likes books! Then again… I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her... Wait! What about Pyrrha? She seemed nice, and powerful too… But she is pretty popular, I might even get a chance to find her before someone else… Ugh!_ ' Shaking her head a few times to clear her head, Ruby took a deep breath. ' _Okay... Who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Naruto, Jaune, Pyrrha, Blake, aaaand..._ "

Realizing that she was about to run into someone, Ruby halted her running and skidded up behind them in time for them to turn around to see what the noise was. Lifting her head to see who she almost hit, Ruby was surprised to see Weiss staring back at her with a blank look. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, not saying anything as Weiss had a small frown forming while Ruby had a tiny smile… only for it to vanish as Weiss spun around and started walking away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Ruby called out only for Weiss to continue walking away, kicking the dirt with her boots as Weiss disappeared from her sights.

"Ow!" Weiss was currently struggling through some vines as she tried to get away from Ruby, hoping that she could play it off as a mistake and find a new partner. Honestly, anyone would better tha-

"Come on! Come on! Stupid…!"

Weiss paused as she came to a stop and looked up to see Jaune hanging a few feet in the air with Pyrrha's Javelin pierce through his hood and into the tree behind him. It seemed like he was attempting to pull it out, but was making zero progress. Pausing as he noticed someone else in the area and looked down to see Weiss staring back up at him, before giving her an embarrassed wave. Not even a second later, Weiss turned around and heads back in the direction she came from while ignoring Jaune's dejected groan.

Walking passed Ruby while grabbing her by her hood, Weiss only had one thing to say as she dragged the girl. "By no means does this make us friends."

"You came back!" Apparently, Weiss' words didn't seem bother Ruby as the girl cheered at the happy fact that she wasn't alone anymore, it didn't even bother her that she was currently being dragged away as she continued to cheer… nor did she hear Jaune's attempts to call for help.

"Wait! Come back!" Jaune shouted as he hopelessly waved his arms to try and get their attention… only for Weiss and Ruby to already disappear into the large bushes. Letting his arms drop, Jaune let out a heavy sigh as he looked up at the weapon still holding him in place. "Who's going to get me down from here?!"

"Jaune?" The blonde blinked a few times at the familiar voice and looked down to see Pyrrha looking up at him with her arms crossed. "Do you... have any spots left on your team?"

"Very funny…" Jaune replied as he crossed his arms and looked away, but after a few seconds he looked back down and flashed her a smile, which Pyrrha returned before she walked closer to the tree.

"Alright, let's get you down."

 **(With Ruby and Weiss)**

"What's the hurry?" Ruby asked after Weiss finally let her go and allowed the younger teen to walk on her own, though that didn't stop Weiss as she continued to trudge through the forest.

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow! I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your—" Weiss was cut off and came to a halt as a smiling Ruby suddenly appeared in front of her with her hands curling like a dog. "What the...?"

Pointing at herself with a grin, Ruby spoke up with a cheerful voice. "I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me!"

The Schnee looked back at where Ruby had originally been and back at Ruby, slightly amazed at the speed the red-cloaked girl displayed. "When did...?"

"Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters!" Ruby continued making the skeptical Weiss cross her arms at the girl's statement, though that didn't seem to bother Ruby as she rested an arm around Weiss' shoulder. "You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss, and after it's all over, you're going to be like, "Wow! That Ruby girl is really, really cool… I wanna be her friend!"

Rolling her eyes as the girl continued to speak, Weiss had her own thoughts. _'That must've been her Semblance… huh?'_ Watching as Ruby disappears in a shower of rose petals, Weiss started wave away the petals that got too close to her face and took a step forward. The white-haired girl paused as she heard both the sounds of crackling and rustling coming from the bushes around her. "You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!" Weiss looked around with a raised eyebrow after not hearing any reply from her teammate, only more noises coming from her surroundings. "Ruby? Ruby...?!"

Weiss spun herself around to see multiple pairs of red eyes staring back at her from the various bushes and paused as she heard a deep growl. Turning herself around again, Weiss' eyes widened as she watched as a large, jagged Beowolf emerged from a bush and slowly approached her. As the Beowolf let out a loud roar, the young Schnee only had one last thing to say.

"Ruby!"

 **(Meanwhile)**

Blinking a few times as he made **Kitsune** come to a halt, Naruto perked his head up as a breeze brushed passed him and closed his eyes before sniffing the air. A small frown forming on his face as he crossed his arms, "Whose dumb enough to set the forest on fire… Hold on, this is Dust… Wow, I didn't think anyone would be that reckless during the initiation." Scratching the back of his head, Naruto looked up at the sky with his focus on the sun. "Okay, it doesn't look like much time has passed, and I should be heading in the right direction. Wonder why I haven't seen anyone ye-"

Suddenly the sounds of a shotgun followed by explosions could be heard echoing through the air. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he also heard the sounds of something heavy crash to the ground, most likely being a few trees falling from the results of what sounds like a battle.

"That sounded like Yang's **Ember Celica** … It's the only weapon I know that can create that sound and leave such an imprint on the wind." Turning his hoverboard around to face the directions he was hearing Yang's shots were coming from, he started heading towards it. But as he came to a halt as he heard twigs snapping behind him and turned his head to see two pairs of red, glowing eyes staring at him through the bushes before it came out and revealed itself to be a large boar-like Grimm known as a Boarbatusk, one that was almost twice his size. "Whoa, you're a _really_ big guy, aren't cha?"

The Boarbatusk started to growl as it kicked one of its front paws into the dirt.

"Okay, girl, **_sorry_**. Anyway, I don't suppose you could just let me walk away, huh? See I got some friends I need to meet up with." Naruto said while he slowly brought his arms back and activate **Rikudou** , locking them into place. The Boarbatusk replied with a roar before charging at Naruto, who leaped out of the before reverting his hoverboard back to its disk form and put it away. Letting his weapon spin around as they turned into their Bladed Tonfa Mode, Naruto shifted his position. "Yup, I didn't think so."

 **(Deep in the Forest)**

Ren was calmly treking through the forest's tall grass as he decided to continue down the path towards the temple, knowing full well that he would run into Nora sooner or later… childhood friend she may be, but even he would say that that girl had a knack for popping out of nowhere and doing crazy things that often got either her or himself in trouble. Suddenly coming to a stop as he felt as if he was being watched… Ren narrowed his eyes as he felt whatever it was rise from the grass behind him and watched as a huge black serpent-like Grimm called a King Taijitu, circled around him with a loud hiss. Taking a sighting stance as the snake coiled together in front of him and lunged at him with its long fangs, Ren leaped out of the way in time to dodge the attack. But the King Taijitu wasn't done as it hit the ground and caused rubble to fly into the air as it bounced and continued to attack the jumping Ren.

Ren brought his arms up to block the serpent as it tried to hit him with its snout. Landing in a crouch, Ren prepared himself as the serpent encircles him again and jumped out of the opening with his gunblade weapons, **StormFlower** , opening fire on the Creature of Grimm. The King Taijitu attempted to attack Ren only for the black-haired teen to kick it away before following it up with a slash at its head, causing it to back away in pain before it tried again. _'Something isn't right here… I can sense it,'_ Ren thought to himself as the snake circled around and tried to bite him, but Ren flips over its attack and landed on the space on the serpent's head before drives his weapons into its head. After seeing the best not move after his attack, Ren sensed a presence behind him and slowly turned around to see a white serpent launching itself at him. "So that's what it was."

Dodging the white serpent's attack and landed just in time to see both the black and white serpent heads move near each other before slithering towards him. As it drew closer to him, Ren ran towards it and leaps onto the black serpent's head, sliding down its body and blasting the other head. But he was so focused on the black head that he wasn't prepared for the white half of the Grimm to hit him with its head, knocking him off the black half and making him lose his grip on his weapons, separating from him from **StormFlower**. Seeing the black serpent head try to strike him with its fangs, Ren raised his arms and channeled his Aura into his hands.

"No!"

Gritting his teeth as he used his Aura to hold the black serpent head's large front fangs back, Ren narrowed his eyes as a faint, pulsating pink glow pulsated from his palms before he gripped the teeth and yanked them out of the monster's mouth, making it to flail away before it attempted to retaliate. But Ren was ready as he spun to the side with one of the fangs still in his hand, waiting for the snake head to reach him before piercing the makeshift weapon into its eye sending it crashing to the ground. Rotating one of his arms back and opening his hand into a wide palm, Ren delivered the final blow by driving the fang deep into its skull, the powerful Aura behind the attack channeling through the open wound, sending ripples through its head before it expanded and blew apart in a dark mess. The headless corpse fell over its white-scaled counterpart, making the remaining King Taijitu let out a hiss-like roar as it dove at Ren. The teen didn't waste any time as he charged towards the white serpent, snatching his weapons off the ground as he prepared to attack.

"Brrrraaaawww! Brrrraaaaaawwww!"

Ren blinked before he looked up to see a familiar orange and pink figure come out of the trees spinning with a large hammer in hand, slamming it on top of the white serpent's head causing it to crash into the ground. The serpent, however, didn't have time to react as Ren moved in front of its eyes and stabbed into the beast's eyes before shooting multiple rounds into its head. After a few moments of the beast not moving, Ren pulled out his weapons and slid them back into his sleeves, brushing the dirt and Grimm grim that got on his clothes.

Turning his head to see Nora land next to him with a large grin on her face and her hammer, **Magnhild** , returning to its compress form, Ren only had one thing to say while letting out a small chuckle. "I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like."

"Boop!" Nora continued to grin as she raised a hand and tapped Ren on the nose, making him to smile at his childhood friend's actions. Crazy actions or not, Nora was always someone that he could count on to watch his back.

 **RYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWN**

"Helloooooooo?" Yang called out as she walked through the Emerald Forest with a bored look on her face, her hands behind her head as she glanced up at the mist over her head. Behind the blonde were a few Ursa corpses that were disintegrating from all damage that Yang had dealt to them. While it had taken her mind off the boredom she felt from not coming across anyone after landing, it was slowly starting to return as she continued to walk down the empty path, not seeing the shadow that had quickly passed by behind the tree next to her. "Is anyone out there? Helloooo? I'm getting bored here!"

Yang had an annoyed look on her face as she came to a stop and glanced around her. She had been wondering the forest for a while now after her landing, the only thing she had crossed paths with were some Creatures of Grimm, but the battle hadn't taken her long to finish. Her thoughts drifted to her sister and best friend, silently wondering if they had gotten their own teammates yet. While she really did want Ruby to branch out and make new friends, part of her didn't mind if they became partners, though it wasn't something she was hoping for. Just as long as Ruby was okay and found someone dependable, then that was okay with Yang… though the bust thrill-seeker was a little worried about Ruby becoming partners with someone that would take advantage of her, or worse, that Weiss girl that had something against Ruby.

Her thoughts were put on hold as the bushes behind her started to rustle, making Yang turn around to look at the bushes. "Is someone there?" Shaking her head lightly as she walked closer to the bushes and stuck her head inside to get a better look. "Ruby, Naruto, is that you guys?" The only response she got back was a low, inhuman growl and Yang slowly raised head to get a better look at the source of the growl and saw a much larger, spikier Ursa than what she just defeated. "… Nope!"

Quickly rolling to the side as the Ursa charges out of the green, Yang got back to her feet and reactivates her Ember Celica, staring at the monster for a few moments before another Ursa came running out from behind her. Yang leaped over the charging monster and looked at both monsters as they stood side by side, before one of them ran at her again, only to get knocked back by a fiery punch to the stomach that sent it flying. The other Ursa was next to charge at Yang, who mirrored its actions before sliding under it and delivered a series of punches followed by a kick that sent the creature flying back with a flip.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you?" Yang asked with a small grin, only for both Ursai to growl at her in response before one stood up on its legs and ran at her. "You could just say "no"." Yang said as she dodged one of the Ursa's swipes and backflipped to dodge the other one, laughing as she landed on her feet. "Geez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba..."

Before Yang can complete her insult, her attention instantly focused on a single strand of her golden hair gently floating in front of her face and fell onto the forest floor. The girl closes her violet eyes, then opens them to reveal that they turned red to reflect the rage the girl was feeling as she clenched her fists tightly. Her actions making the Ursai look at each other with confusion, not realizing that one of the Creatures of Grimm had committed a taboo that many from Signal had Academy had declared to be punishable by either death or a beating so terrible that you would wish for it… NEVER mess with Yang's hair.

"You... You monsters!"

Yang let growl herself as an inferno surrounded her for a moment before she rocketed forward the Ursa that had cut her hair, unleashing a devastating combo of flaming hits and blows that sent it crashing through several burning trees, killing it before it even landed on the ground.

The other Ursa started running at her, only to stop short as Yang's gaze snapped towards it while another tree fell to the ground behind her.

"What!? You want some, too?!"

The Ursa reared up and prepares to strike, only for a whirling noise to be heard and the monster makes a befuddled noise, before falling down a second later. Yang panted in exhaustion as she noticed a black weapon that looked like a sword folded into a gun was stabbed into the beast's back, with a ribbon of some sort attached to it and stretching until she saw that it was in the hands of the black-haired girl that she and Ruby had met the previous night.

Blake Belladonna smiled as she recalled her weapon back to her head, starting to turn herself around to face the blonde girl behind her. Yang's eyes returned to their normal color as she looked at the smoking remains of the monster before turning her head as well. "I could've taken hi-"

"Look out!"

Both Yang and Blake stop their turning to look at one another and snap their heads in time to see Naruto flying out of the bushes before he crashed into the two girls and causing them to tumble onto the ground. After letting out a few groans, Naruto lifted himself up and shook his head a few times before opening his eyes to see Yang and Blake copying his actions as they looked up as well.

"Wow, Whiskers. I didn't think you would be **_that_** happy to see me. Though this seems a little forward in asking for a threesome." Yang said with a grin and a small bit of red on her cheeks, causing her fellow blonde to blink in confusion until he realized he felt something soft in both of his hands, and looked down to see one was on Yang's breast while the other was on Blake's thigh.

"Do you think you could get off?" Blake asked with a deadpanned stare, though there was a small blush on her cheeks as well.

Naruto was quick to get back on his feet, allowing the two girls to get up themselves while the Ozpin teen rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that. Guess I overshot that leap in trying to dodge that thing."

"What thing?" Yang's question was answered as the large Boarbatusk can rolling in before coming to a stop a few meters away. "… Oh."

"Yeah, good news is that I managed to injure the thing a little." Naruto pointed out as he motioned towards one of the monster's broken tusks. "The bad is that the Boarbatusk is moving around so much I can't get an opening to its stomach."

"That's right. These Boarbatusk don't have much protection under their bodies." Blake stated as she reached a hand up and unsheathed her weapon, Gambol Shroud.

"Lucky for you, Whiskers. Cause now you've got teammates to back you up!" Yang said with a grin as she reactivated her Ember Celica.

"I appreciate it!" Naruto replied with a grin as he switched his weapons around so they were in Sword Mode. The three of them jumped out of the way as the Boarbatusk once again rolled up into a ball and spun towards them. Landing on three different points around the Grimm, all the members of the newly made team nodded their heads before charging straight at the Boarbatusk as it stopped its attack and landed onto it's feet.

 **(On the Launch Cliff)**

"It appears that the last pair has been formed, sir.' Sharon commented with a small smile as she looked at her Scroll's screen which showed Blake, Naruto and Yang facing off against Boarbatusk. "It looks to be a three-man team made up of Blake Belladonna, Naruto Ozpin, and Yang Xiao Long… Oh my, it certainly appears Master Naruto will be having his hands full."

"It couldn't be any more than what Lie Ren is going to face with Nora Valkyrie as his partner. Poor boy... I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, they're a lot better off than Miss Nikos." Glynda stated as she changed the video channel on her screen to show Pyrrha and Jaune trekking through the woods.

 **"** Mmmm..." Ozpin let out a hum as he continued to silently look down at the Scroll in his hand.

"I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat." Glynda commented before pressing a button to _deactivate her Scroll, walking back a little as she closed her eyes. "_ I guess we'll find out soon enough."

"We will also need to inform the families of the students that weren't able to survive the initiation. As soon as it is over, I will send out the recovery team to acquire their bodies." Sharon added as she looked at the small list of students that were killed by the Creatures of Grimm that dwelled within the forest. Such a waste of young life. "I suppose it is fortunate that Master Naruto was able to acquire partners with an odd number of students left."

"Despite how it happened, Naruto and those girls were able to follow the rules since all of them exchange glances at the same time. It isn't the first time that it has happened." Ozpin said without looking up from the Black Scroll in his hand. _'Not to mention…'_

"That boy has always had the most insane amount of luck, though I do believe he will need a good talking to about not doing anything perverted to those girls. I swear, he ends up in more perverted situations than his Master, I just hope he doesn't inherit his drinking habits." Glynda mumbled the last part to herself before letting out an annoyed sigh as she thought about the man known as Qrow Branwen.

"We certainly need to keep an eye on him, who knows what a hormonal teenager like Master Naruto could do in his situation." Sharon let out a giggle as she nodded her head in agreement, turning off her own Scroll before she bowed her head. "In any case, at their current pace, all of the student teams should reach the temple within just a few minutes."

"Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?" Glynda asked Ozpin, only to turn her head to look back at him when he didn't answer her. "…Professor Ozpin?"

The man didn't say anything else as he silently continued to watch the two screens on his tablet, the first containing footage of Ruby Rose sitting in the grass and picking stray leaves while her "partner" Weiss Schnee walks in random directions, while the other was of Naruto and Yang attacking the Boarbatusk while Blake was circling around it and was waiting for the moment to strike.

 **(Back to Team Naruto)**

"All right, you two! Let's take it down!" Naruto ordered as he brought his weapons together to form its Broadsword Mode, "Yang! Blake! Flip 'em and pin 'em!"

"You got it!" Yang shouted back as she slammed her fists together and created a fiery explosion around her, bending her knees slightly as she watched the Boarbatusk rush towards her. The female blonde smirked as she cocked her fist back and charged at the boar-like Grimm, ducking under it's remaining large tusk before landing a powerful, explosive punch under its snout that caused it to rise off the ground, but Yang wasn't done as she continued her barrage of punched until it started to fall backwards and onto its back. "Whiskers! Blake!"

"Together Blake!" Naruto tightened the grip on his sword as he raised his sword up with both arms.

"Right behind you!" Blake shouted back as she reared back her sword and bladed sheath, mirroring Naruto as they drew closer to the fallen Grimm.

Both bladed weapons cutting deep into the Grimm's exposed area, causing it to let out a roar before the two students spun around and stabbed deep into its body to hold it in place. Yang jumped high into the air with a fist pulled back as she dove at the pinned monster, delivering the final blow to the exposed cut and shot the explosion into its body. For a moment, the beast thrashed around as it tried to escape, but soon it came to a sudden halt and its body went limp. Smoke and black dust started flowing off the dead Boarbatusk's body as it disintegrated, allowing the three to pull back and each of them to relax a little and compose themselves.

"…I think that went well," Yang finally spoke up while her **Ember Celica** returned to its bracelet form.

Blake nodded her head with a smile as she placed her sheathed weapon on her back. "Not bad for our first battle together."

"We actually make a good team." Naruto grinned as he split his sword and turned them back into their pole forms before clipping them onto his back, "Now all that's left is to find the temple and get that relic. Let's get going before any more Grimm decide to make an appearance." Blake and Yang nodded their heads in agreement before the three-man team started heading down the path, not noticing as the breeze that blew behind them was carrying a large black feather that landed on the remaining parts of the Boarbatusk's still smoking body.

 **RYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWN**

 _The third chapter of RYBWN is finished and the Initiation Ceremony is underway. The next chapter will bring an end to the small Arc and we'll get to see how everything ends, not to mention the final form of Naruto's Rikudou will be revealed. To be honest, I was a little uneasy with writing this chapter but I think I did a pretty good job in its entirety. As stated previously, I don't have a guarantee on who Naruto will be paired with except that Pyrrha and Nora won't be choices, the former being because I have a special plan in mind for her and the other because she is going to be paired up with Ren. It could end up with Naruto pairing up with one of his teammates, or a certain bunny-girl, or someone else... you'll just have to wait and see. Like always with all of my works be sure to leave some nice reviews, but remember that all flames and insults will be IGNORED, so don't bother writing them._

 _A/N:_ _The next story I will be working on is **Dhampir of Yokai Academy** or **Swordsmen of Twilight.**_

 _A/N 2:_ _Lately I've been wanting to see what it would look if one of my stories was written with that Reading/Watching Genre that been getting very popular lately. I don't know who would be interested in doing it with one of mine, but I really want someone could give it a try._

 _A/N 3:_ _Since I had created an opening for this story, I decided to make an ending go with it. Let me know what you all think of it and if the good percentage of you think that it isn't good then I'll just remove it. No harm done. The Ending song is_ _Lapis Lazuli from the anime - **The Heroic Legend of Arslan** or **Arslan Senki** if you are going by the Japanese name. HOPE YOU LIKE IT._

 **RYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWNRYBWN**

RYBWN ENDING – Lapis Lazuli

 _Music starts to play as a lone rose petal blows passed Team RYBWN's weapons_

 **[A crescent moon dances in the night sky / This dazzling world crosses over the clouds / With this journey's beginning that now plays]**

 _The credits brighten up to reveal an upper body shot of Ruby posing with Crescent Rose in mid-swing while standing in front of her emblem. This shifts to Yang wearing her Ember Celica and her hair glowing, the front side of her body faced her giant emblem on the wall while her head was turned slightly. Weiss appears in front of her emblem holding Myrtenaster with the blade pointing downward and her second hand was resting on the blade, and the image changed to Blake holding_ _her Gambol Shroud in one hand and its bladed sheath in her other hand while her emblem was behind her head. The screen changes once again to show Naruto with his Rikudou out in its bladed tonfa mode and Naruto had the barrel of one pointing outward in front of him, his emblem on the wall behind him._

 **[** **Your prayers drift towards the beyond]**

 _The image shifts to show all five emblems within a slowly spinning pentagram that had a picture of a broken moon in the center of it. As the sound of heavy beats, the pentagram reveals to be made from a glowing, multi-colored ribbon that undoes itself before flying towards the screen. Several images flash on the screen, starting with shot of Beacon Academy before the image of a map of Remnant appeared, followed by a torn White Fang flag and then a photograph of four people standing together with the top half torn off._

 _As music plays, a distant shot of Team RYBWN standing together with their weapons out with dusty remains of dead Grimm were seen in front of them, the sun setting in the distance. The focus changes to all of them putting away their weapons while Naruto is staring up at the multi-colored sky and Ruby raising a hand to her hair as wind blew passed the group. As the shot drifts passed the team, the screen turns white as it transitions to another scene._

 **[If this shapeless tale/ Will blot the moonlight]**

 _The whiteness fades to reveal Ruby in the mechanic workshop, sitting in the center of the room surrounded by machine and weapons parts as she is working on her Crescent Rose. The screen slowly zooming in to show the focused look on her face as she studied the barrel of her weapon's gun component._

 **[The treasure within you/ Now melts away in the wind]**

 _Shifting to a different shot that showed Yang sitting on the seat of her **Bumblebee** , a serious gaze on her face as she looked down at the Scroll in her hand while she had her helmet under on her other arm. Drifting slowly behind her, the screen reveal large pile of unconscious bodies could be seen with some of them charred and a large pair of doors that looked like something powerful collided with it._

 **[Tomorrow, try and take wing as you are]**

 _Weiss was seen inside Team RYBWN's room, standing in front of one of the desks that had Dust containers and crystals spread out neatly on top of it, as well as her Myrtenaster and some Schnee paperwork on the Dust. Weiss had her one hand raised up her chin, showing that she was deep in thought as she held up a research paper about the Dust in the other hand with the contents inside glowing softly._

 **[Sometime, somewhere, isn't this what you wanted]**

 _Sitting on a windowsill with a slightly cloudy sky in the background and an open window, Blake was shown with both of her knees bent up while she was holding an open book while her gaze look was looking outside. The image zoomed a little closer to reveal that the wind was blowing one of the pages up to reveal some notes and a drawing of a man with red hair._

 **[Can you hear it, see, the shining dreams of that day?]**

 _The scene shifts to Naruto with riding on his **Kitsune** in the air above the Beacon Academy's buildings, near the main tower. A peaceful look on his smiling face as the wind blew passed him with his eyes close, before opening his eyes as the sunset's light shine against his face._

 _The screen turns black as the music picks up and five small crystals matching the colors of Team RYBWN swirl in a circle before meeting in the middle and they all shatter into dust with the fragments glinting brightly._

 **[A crescent moon dances in the night sky. This dazzling world crosses over the clouds.]**

 _A starry night sky could be seen high without any clouds in sight, with a large, full moon shining brighter than the stars. All of Team RYBWN could be seen walking across a grassy meadow with Ruby leading them with a smile on her face as she looked back at them. The others had smiles on their faces as well as they followed Ruby as she led them to a destination, Naruto holding a large bag over his shoulder._

 **[With the journey's beginning that now plays]**

 _The group was shown sitting on a small hill, with a large blanket under them. Ruby was sitting with her legs crossed as she looked up at the stars with awe. Yang was sitting next to her sister with her legs stretched as she propped herself with both of her arms, looking up with a grin. Sitting on the other side of her was Blake, who had her knees brought up to her chest and looking up at the stars with a small smile. Sitting next to Ruby, Weiss was sitting with her knees bent under her, her hands on her lap as she looked up at the sky as well. Naruto was sitting behind Yang and Blake with one leg stretched out while the other was bent, with one of his arms resting over his bent knee._

 **[Your prayers drift towards the beyond. Ah, until this dream comes to an end]**

 _Zooming in with the focus on Ruby, the girl's eyes widen as she raises an arm to point at the sky, changing view for a second to reveal she was pointing at a large meteor shower starting to soar over their heads. The screen changes to focus on everyone in the group staring up at the meteor shower in awe and large smiles. The screen adjusts itself a good distance from the group before moving upwards until the full moon was in view and the multi-colored ribbon flies through the sky, blocking the screen with its glow before vanishing to show the pentagram with all of Team RYBWN's emblems again as the music ends._


End file.
